Caught By Surprise
by JanePlain
Summary: Marcella has lived her day to day life as a typical fangirl; reading, blogging, having some serious existential crises and feels attacks… Her life is soon changed when she walks out of her apartment and bumps into a character from one of her favourite books. She is soon caught in the fast paced world of the Mortal Instruments unsure of how a fangirl could end up saving the day.
1. Chapter 1

I woke up to the faint sound of cars rushing by my window, my attention naturally turned to the pile of books on my desk near my computer. A tale of two cities by Charles dickens, all of John Green's novels, the mortal instruments series excluding City of Heavenly Fire and the infernal devices series resided within that pile. It was in fact summer vacation, August to be exact, so I acquired the opportunity to re-read some of my favourites and read some that had recently come out. For most of the day I decided to go some reading, blogging and apparently bad singing to some of my favourite songs.

Today out of all days seemed different today my aunt was out but would be home soon. Before she came back I decided to go for a walk. After all what's the point of living in a city like New York without exploring it a little. Today my hair abandoned its natural straightness since I decided to curl it in a sort of vintage way. I was wearing a leather flare skirt, a black and blue lace top with sleeves that stopped at my elbow with a pair of black vans. I would be channelling my inner shadowhunter today. I looked into my full-length mirror for one last time; I surprised to admit to myself that I didn't look that bad today. I observed how my black hair was starting to become longer and though I was getting taller I was still short compared to most of my friends. I grabbed my red bag then made my way out of the apartment. As I walked out I ended up bumping into someone.

"Jesus!" I yelled

"Um no just me but I know the resemblance is startling." The mystery guy said; I laughed hard at the familiarity of that phrase as if it reminded me of something, or better yet someone. He had dark brown hair and eyes similar to the shade of his hair. I laughed hard at the familiarity of that phrase as if it reminded me of something, or better yet someone. He had glasses on and a shirt that said, "Made in Brooklyn," he reminded me of a beloved nerd from an oh so familiar book. He was in fact as attractive as I thought he'd be seriously I'm swooning here Cassie!

"Simon?" I said taking an uncalculated guess, I knew deep down that it wouldn't be him.

"Actually, yea. Do I know you?" I gasped in shock was this really happening?

"Uh…No! But I know you. I love your band…. The name could you use some work though."

"Agreed. It's awesome getting to meet a fan, seriously I'm extremely thrilled. So what's the name of one of our band's first fan?" He replied

"Marcella."

"Cool so what are you up to right now?" I pondered what I should do. Am I dreaming? No I burnt myself on the curling iron, which felt extremely real… and painful. Real or not I should grasp this once in a lifetime to be a part of one of my favourite fictional worlds.

"Well I'm kind of just going for a walk but I was thinking of heading to this club called Pandemonium." I explained. There was a stinging feeling in my arms and neck as well as all around my body; in fact I've been feeling it since I left the apartment. I looked down on my wrist to see an angelic rune plastered on my skin.

"Whoa." I whispered to myself though Simon heard me say it as well.

"What is it?"

"Nothing I'm going to quickly get a sweater then I'll come back. Okay?"

"Okay."

I opened my apartment door and quickly grabbed a black cardigan that was hanging on my coat rack next to the door. Once I closed the door again the door to Clary's apartment was open, I could hear Jocelyn pestering Clary about something.

"Clary can I talk to you before you leave?"

"Um…"

I quickly ran in while putting on my cardigan; once I walked in I could hear Jocelyn gasp.

"Simon who's that?" Clary asked

"This is impossible." Jocelyn said

"What is it?" Clary inquired

"It's been a while hasn't it." I said with a slight smile

"Since I've seen one of your kind yes." She responded

"I take it your not just a fan of my band." Simon said

"Are you coming with us or not? Since you and my mom are best friends you can catch up with her later." Clary stated

"You have to tell her." I said to Jocelyn

"I will."

"You may not have time," I stepped closer to her for what I was about to say next could change everything, "_Et iterum venturus est." _I told her. It was latin for he will come again… Wait I know latin?

"Let's go!" Clary yelled in frustration

"Okay." I replied. Once we made it out of the building Clary decided to speak up.

"Simon tells me you want to go to a club."

"Yea it's called pandemonium."

"How exactly are we gonna get it?" Simon asked

"I have my ways." I said cheekily

As we walked I could sense that they were curious as to who I was…

"I'm sick of this feeling that you're wanting to ask me something but are too afraid to." I stated

"I didn't know that Delilah had a daughter." Clary said

"I'm not her daughter I'm her niece. For starters I'm not usually someone who gets noticed anyways I'm more of a wallflower book nerd type of person."

"So I didn't notice you for fifteen years?" She asked

"Yea pretty much." We were walking at a quick pace and were almost at the club.

"That's almost impossible. Statistically speaking you should have seen her at least once in your life even by accident." Simon said

"She just… forgot." I said

"I'm sorry for forgetting," Clary said with a calmer tone "I'll make it up to you one day don't worry just say the word." I got lost in my thoughts, specifically the ones about how Jocelyn brought Clary to Magnus's place to make Clary forget about the shadow world, that I almost forgot that we were at the club.

"The line is massive!" Simon commented.

"It's alright I got this." I walked straight to the bouncer of the club and looked him straight in the eye. I held my arm up, pulled my sleeve down and showed him my angelic rune. He let us in immediately after that.

"I wonder what that sign means." I heard Clary ask. I grinned as I heard that; this is literally the best thing ever. It's almost time for my otp to meet! So many Clace feels if only I could get wifi here! I'm such a fangirl but I don't care.

"Anyway welcome to Pandemonium," I said; Clary quickly made her way to the dance floor and started dancing though Simon was clearly uncomfortable. "I'm sorry this isn't your kind of place. I just wanted her to have some fun."

"Who are you?" He asked

"I can't tell you yet."

"Do you even like that band?" He questioned insistently

"I swear that I don't just like the band I love the band."

"It would have been a real bumper to figure out that one of our first fans wasn't by definition a fan."

"So star wars…" I brought up; we had a fifteen-minute conversation about star wars until I needed to go to the washroom. Once I got to the washroom I looked at myself for a while in the mirror there were black runes all over my neck but fortunately they were hidden since they were the same color as my hair. That wasn't the only thing different thing about me; my eyes seemed to be a different color they were almost like a type of greyish hazel. After seeing what I looked like in my sort of shadowhunter form I walked out to see Clary heading for the storage room. Since I knew that I shouldn't mess with what happens in the books I decided to wait in a booth near the room. I had my hand on my neck specifically where my rune was so that no one would know I was a shadowhunter. After hearing Clary confront them they soon ran out, as they did I made direct eye contact with Jace's golden eyes, Isabelle's almost black eyes and Alec's deep blue ones. After I quickly left knowing that Clary had to figure this all out on her own, I would have to apologize to Simon for leaving. But I need to figure out why this is happening… it's time to see a certain high warlock.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked quickly to Magnus's apartment, what was freaking me out was the fact that I knew the way to Magnus Bane's apartment by memory. THE MAGNUS BANE! Once I reached his apartment I realized that the door was open and he was sitting in a velvet red chair in a purple silk robe.

"I knew you'd show up sooner or later." He said

"Um… right. If it's any consolation you're much more fabulous in real life." I said

"I know right!" Magnus detailed we ended up talking about a lot of things. For example fashion, Herondales, Lightwoods but it may have been a way of putting off what we actually had to talk about.

"It's been a while since I've been able to talk to someone like this. To someone that understands; you wouldn't consider going to my party next week would you?"

"We both know I'm going to that party whether you like it or not."

"It's still courteous to ask." Magnus said

"I feel like we're best friends now," I pointed out

"Thanks for talking with me I feel like I really need someone to talk to nowadays and yes I consider you a close friend now." He stated

"…I have to ask you something. Why am I here? In this world; I thought it was all fiction." I asked

"Your apartment next to Clary's is like a portal but between… Dimensions. It's as if the apartment is a physical representation of a rift in the fabric of the universe. There's the dimension you're familiar with where the mortal instruments is a series of books then there's the dimension where the mortal instruments are real things. The apartment exists in both dimensions but somehow you exist in both dimensions but only in one body but just varied appearances." Magnus explained

"Magnus, if Valentine finds out he could destroy everything. He could use the apartment to transition from dimensions." I said in a quiet voice as if I was worried someone was listening in on our conversation.

"I know. I could perform a spell on it as if it was glamoured but it could work on people with the sight and any involved with the shadow world. But it could take a while to figure out." He explained to me

"I should head back to the apartment my aunt must be expecting me."

"I should come with you to check out the apartment and get started. This will probably be a hard job."

"Alright let's get going then."

We made our way out of the apartment then hailed a cab. We continued chatting about several people but we both seemed to focus on the people involved in the infernal devices.

"In my universe why are the books coming out quicker than things are happening here? Even though it seems like their taking an infinity to be released especially when there's a cliff hanger."

"Because you finally showed up, you put everything in motion. You also might have the power to change things for the better."

"That kind of makes it sound like everything is my fault."

"All of this had to happen sooner or later."

"Good to know. I guess..." We were half way there by this point. "If you know the truth about Clary and Jace why don't you tell them?"

"For the same reason that you won't tell them. It might ruin the story." He replied with an over exaggerated tone in his voice while waving his hands around; I laughed lightly in response.

"How long do we have until the poetry reading?" I asked

"No more than a day."

"We have some work to do then." Just as I said that the cab stopped at the apartment, Magnus stayed behind for a bit to pay the cab driver and to look around the entire building. I walked up the stairs as quickly as possible but once we made it up the stairs I could see that the door was wide open and that my aunt was lying on the floor. Though this wasn't the work of Valentine it was the work of a demon. I ran straight to her then quickly sat next to her.

"What's happening?" I yelled in her direction

"I'm turning into a demon." My aunt Delilah responded.

"It's demon pox isn't it?" I asked

"Yes" She confessed dripping with shame.

"First off that's kind of gross because demon pox are like demon STDs," I explained, "What do I do?"

"You have to kill me." She replied with tears in her eyes, tears started to accumulate in my eyes as well.

"I could go get Magnus he could help."

"It's too late you have to do this. There's seraph blade in the right cabinet in the kitchen get it quickly, I can feel it happening." I went to get the blade quickly after I did that I went back to where my aunt was; she had the strength to sit back up. I then sat behind her, put my arms around her with the knife pointing towards her. My hands were shaking but she put her hands on mine to make the knife steady.

"You can do it I know you can…"

"I don't think I can." I quickly responded

"I need to tell you something… You have more abilities than you know and those abilities will better serve you in the future. When you were a baby I was selfish and I didn't think of the consequences of what I've done." Her eyes were little by little turning darker and I saw her spirit and soul die right before me. "To figure out what Valentine was planning I injected you with angel blood. Now you have abilities that even I don't know of."

"I'm not just a shadowhunter…" I whispered

"You just have a little more angel blood than everyone else… I'm so proud of you. You've become an extremely brilliant young lady and I know you'll be able to save so many lives in the future." Quicker and quicker her eyes started to fill with darkness and I was close to losing her.

"I'm going to miss you so much. I can't even." I said, tears were streaming down my face and persisted on continuing.

"It's time to be brave… Now." She said. With one movement I plunged the sword into her stomach with my eyes shut as firmly as possible. I opened my eyes to find her body quickly evaporating to go to whatever demon realm the demon possessing my aunt came from. I pulled my knees up to me chest and started sobbing uncontrollably. A pair of arms then embraced me, I assumed it would have been Magnus but I was surprised to see Jocelyn.

"I'm so sorry Marcella. Just know that she loved you and wanted to protect you." Jocelyn said; Magnus soon entered with a confused yet sad look on his face.

"Jocelyn. Pleasure seeing you again we have to talk about something all together," Magnus explained. I quickly got up and tried to wipe away my tears so that I would be able to explain things to Jocelyn.

"Make it quick Clary seems on edge today."

"Tomorrow Valentine will try to kidnap you, you have to make sure he doesn't get the cup." I explained

"Alright."

"You should try and talk to Clary."

"What if I don't get the chance to?" She asked

"Magnus and I will tell her for you." I assured her

"So what is Magnus doing here?"

"He's going to put a spell on my apartment."

"Why?"

"So that no one from the shadow world, or any world really, will see it."

"Why can't you do that to my apartment?" Jocelyn asked, "I'm the one getting kidnapped and plus how do you know the mortal cup isn't in my apartment."

"It's totally not in your apartment." I said bleakly

"I don't have the strength to protect two apartments. Most of my power has been drained from my appointments with Clary. Now look, in the battle between the apartment that potentially has the mortal cup versus the apartment that can jump through dimensions I'd prefer not to be one of the causes concerning the downfall of two separate dimensions." Magnus explained; Jocelyn had a shocked look on her face while I was sitting on the couch staring blankly at the spot on the floor where my aunt disappeared.

"Magnus what am I gonna do?" I asked the tears were beginning to prick at my eyes but now was not a time to cry.

"You'll stay at the apartment for now, once Clary is staying at the institute you may have to stay with her there. But I'll make sure to keep an eye on the place." Magnus suggested, my life was perfectly normal excluding the amount of feels attacks I've had from reading excessive amounts of books now I'm a shadowhunter about to start the wildest adventure of my life.

"What do I say to my aunt's friends? To the police." I started breathing heavily and thoughts started racing through my mind I was having a panic attack.

"Your aunt was a very smart woman she must have come up with something."

"She was the one who introduced me to the Mortal Instruments. She was preparing me for this all along. How do I already have runes?"

"Your apartment must have some sort of adaptation filter."

"I should go now so I can talk to Clary." Jocelyn stated, she made her way to the door then walked out without another word. Falling asleep on the couch I woke up to see that Magnus was asleep on the floor right next to the door. I surveyed the entire area; on the coffee table in front of me I saw that one of my plants just died. I touched one of the plant's leaves jumped back when some of the leaves turned from brown to green.

"Magnus!" I yelled quickly then released the leaf from my grasp; Magnus jumped up from where he was on the floor and sleepily got up.

"What is it? What happened?" His hair was pointing in all sorts of directions though his glitter eyeliner hadn't budged one bit. I moved a little from my spot on the couch then patted the spot next to me gesturing that he should sit down.

"You have to see this!" I hollered.

"Hon, please don't yell it's too early in the morning for that. Also I managed to hide the apartment though what's left is a crack in the wall." Magnus explained I felt extremely sorry for making him put that spell on my apartment since it clearly drained him.

"Just watch this." I pinched one of the plant's brown leaves in between my thumb and index finger, just like before the leaf as well as some of the surrounding leaves turned green again. Magnus's eyes widened, he rubbed his eyes to make sure what he was seeing was real.

"Does this mean that you can bring back dead people?" He asked his voice mingled with hope and fear all at once.

"I don't think so but I might be able to heal people."

"Well then why don't we test it out?" Magnus suggested, "I have a scar on my left arm from one of my last party's –it was a messy situation- if this works it'll mean you can heal more that just plants." He started rolling up his sleeve to show me the scar. I wrapped one of my hands around his arm so that it was covering the small scar. I kept it there for about thirty seconds it felt as if there was some force escaping my hand, after removing it I could see that the scar was completely gone.

"It worked." Magnus yelped he was smiling as much as I was, "How about we try this again? Where are your knives?"

"Magnus I'm not going to let you cut yourself to see if I can heal you. Besides, I have to get ready to go to a poetry reading soon."

"Can I at least pick out what you're going to wear?"

"Fine. But no glitter." I made my way off of the couch and started walking to my room I turned my head to see him with an extremely sad look on his face as if I just killed his cat.

"Why do you insist on crushing all my hopes and dream?" He asked his face was serious and he waved his arms in a defensive manner. Magnus ended up picking a green peplum top, black jeans and glittery golden flats that went with my rodarte star hairpin.

"If you get demon guts or blood on this fabulous outfit you'll be grounded." Magnus said sternly, he sounded like an over protective dad.

"I'll keep that in mind." I walked out of the apartment ready to face what was going to happen today head on. I had my black penny board with me since I didn't entirely feel like walking to Java Jones, as I skated my way to my destination I could see Simon and Clary walking together talking about who knows what. I sped up so that I could catch up to them I tried to weave my way through the crowd of people. Once I caught up to them I quickly hopped off my board then picked it up for me to hold in my left hand.

"Hey guys what's up?" I asked

"Nothing much just heading to Java Jones." Simon answered

"That's a coincidence I'm heading there right now to go to a poetry reading." I tried to stay calm but I'm a fangirl I'm not exactly good at being calm.

"Who are you?" Clary asked

"I thought we covered that yesterday I'm Marcella."

"Who are you to me?" She asked with more clarity

"I wish I knew." I said blankly in moments filled with silence we ended up making it to Java jones. We ended up sitting at a table sort of in the middle of the whole place. After listening to some mediocre poetry right on cue Jace showed up as if he wanted to haunt Clary.

"Can you see him?" She asked both Simon and I, I didn't answer though looked at Jace for a few seconds.

"I have to go right now I promised my friend I'd visit her today." I quickly got up from my spot then made my way to the door. Once I made it to the sidewalk I started to pennyboard to the apartment; I took out my phone and dialled Magnus's phone number.

"Hey Magnus it's me. She's with Jace now and I'm gonna head to the apartment in case she needs help later. Where are you right now?"

"I went back to my apartment since I've got some planning to do for this party. By the way do you have something to wear to the party?"

"No but I have a feeling you may have something for me to wear."

"Of course. I looked in your closet when you left there wasn't anything that would live up to the standards of one of my parties."

"Is there glitter?"

"Not on the dress that I got for you but your heels have glitter."

"Heels? Magnus Bane you did not!"

"I did… You're wearing them. It's my party after all."

"Fine. How exactly do I get into your party?"

"Your dress will practically get you into the party on it's own."

"What if it doesn't?"

"Just tell the people at the front who you are. I'll make sure to warn them."

"I'm at the apartment now I'm sure Clary will show up in a couple minutes. I'll stay in my apartment then show up when Jace does."

"Sounds like a plan."

"I'll talk to you later." I then hung up and ran up the stairs; once I made it into my apartment I grabbed a seraph blade and some daggers. I waited a bit but as I did I could hear Clary crying out for her mom and screaming at the demon. I couldn't handle it so I walked out; whilst walking out I made eye contact with Jace.

"How did you do that?" He asked

"No time for questions it's time to help," I responded quickly. I walked in to find Clary on the floor with demon venom all over her. "Go get her out of here I'll get the demon." The demon pounced my way I swiftly dodged it and ran from where Clary and Jace were so that I could buy them some time to get out. For some reason Jace didn't walk out of the building yet and stood at the doorway to watch me. "I thought I told you to get her out of here."

"Oh I'm just enjoying the show love." Ugh that cheeky bastard. I then stepped onto an of the armchairs, jumped up then did a back flip so I was behind the demon. Thank god for all my athletics friends who taught me that. I bore my seraph blade into the demon then it evaporated into thin air.

"Let's get out of here." I insisted.

"Seriously who are you?"

"You're gonna have to wait until we get to the institute for that answer."


	3. Chapter 3

After an awkward trip to the institute practically in silence we finally made it. Once we all entered Alec and Isabelle greeted us.

"What are these mundanes doing in the institute?" Alec asked.

"I'm not a mundane." Magnus put a spell on me so that people couldn't see my runes. As I said that phrase my runes slowly started to come back and became darker and darker.

"How did you do that?" Isabelle asked

"I had help from an old friend of mine. I probably shouldn't call him old... If he finds out I said that he'll make me wear glitter for the rest of my life." I responded

"I'm certain she can't really be a shadowhunter she doesn't seemed the least bit trained."

"She seems pretty trained to me," Jace responded "how about we prove it to you."

"Fine." Alec said with frustration

"Now dearest Alec if you don't mind stand with your back to that wall with your hands behind your back." I instructed.

"How do you even know my name?"

"I know a lot of things," After Alec reached the wall and put his arms behind his back I looked to Jace, "So what should my weapon of choice be?"

"I say daggers."

"Deal." I took a dagger from my pocket and threw it in Alec's direction it fell no more than a foot away from his right arm.

"Oh come on you can do better than that."

"Are you challenging me?"

"Of course"

"Challenge accepted," I took another one of my dagger and threw it again this time it hit a spot right on top of his head about five inches away. "Satisfied yet?" I asked with a cool tone

"Not quite, try getting closer." Jace said

"You've got to be kidding me." Alec said I smiled in Alec's direction he quirked his head to the side and let out a dry laugh.

"Just make sure you don't move for this one." I said. I took another dagger and before throwing it I tossed it in my hand for a bit. I threw the dagger for the last time; it fell right next to his neck on his right side.

"I like her." Isabelle and Jace said at the same time; Alec stepped away from the dagger that almost killed him and walked back to where we all were.

"She knows how to fight, not as well as I can but fairly well." Jace added

"Should I consider that a compliment?"

"When being compared to someone such as myself it is always a compliment."

"Isn't he meek?" Alec asked me earning a grin from me. Hodge soon walked in and turned his attention to Clary, "Jace if you don't mind I'd be helpful if you brought Clary to the infirmary."

"Hodge…" I said

"Little Marcella Crossheart," He let out a little hearted laugh "you're not so little anymore. Last time I saw you, you were a toddler." I ran up to Hodge then wrapped my arms around him.

"Great to see you Hodge. I thought my last name was Penrose." I stated

"Penrose was your mother's last name Crossheart was in fact your father's last name. He and I were pals when we were younger. I have to show you something once you get settled in here at the institute; Isabelle will fetch you some clothes and show you to your room."

After getting a tour of the institute from Isabelle the last stop was what would be my new room though my phone started to buzz in my pocket.

"Hold on I need to get this." I told Izzy, I made my way to an empty hallway and leaned on a door.

"Hello?" I asked

"Hey Magnus here. I'm just checking on my girl."

"Your girl is fine just in desperate need for a shower."

"Did you get demon guts on your clothes?"

"Don't worry I didn't"

"Good. Anyway like I said just checking, I'll let you get back to whatever it is you're doing."

"See you soon. Oh and if you could drop off some of my clothes here at the institute that would be great" After hanging up the door I was leaning on suddenly opened and I found myself practically falling back luckily I caught my balance. I turned around to see none other than Alec standing there with his arms crossed.

"I was wondering when you were gonna stop talking to your boyfriend on my door I thought I'd be trapped in my room forever."

"For starters he's not my boyfriend…"

"And that's supposed to make me feel better somehow?"

"Only if you were jealous and not of him." I retorted, he smiled at me a genuine smile and leaned on the doorframe.

"You're quite bold aren't you?" He asked

"Oh there you are I've been looking for you everywhere!" Izzy yelled from down the hallway, "I hope my brother here didn't bore you to death." She said as she jogged towards us

"Don't worry he didn't I feel as if it were in fact vice versa." I laughed

"Conveniently the room across from my brother's is yours so you'll have a plentiful amount of chances to bore him."

"Out of all rooms you give her the one across from mine?" Alec asked

"Have fun," Izzy then started walking to her room "I'll be right back I'm just gonna get you some clothes."

We looked at each other in the eyes then quickly look back down at our feet. "I'm sorry about my sister she can be very upfront and always gets what she wants. Apparently she wants us to get along…"

"I guess I'm sorry for throwing daggers at you."

"You guess? You should be sorry I could have died!"

"I'm tremendously sorry…" I said with exaggeration

"I guess I shouldn't have doubted you."

"Truth be told I've never really been trained in anything concerning becoming a shadowhunter."

"If you want I could train you. I'm sure that Izzy and Jace could teach you a thing or two as well."

"Sounds great."

"Anyway I'm gonna go get some food with Jace but I'll catch you later."

"So what was that?" Izzy asked with a pile of clothes in her hands

"Nothing Alec just offered to train me."

"Anyway these are some clothes that are too small for me now. When you're ready you can meet Hodge in the library."

After getting ready and walking into the library I could see Hodge peering over two documents laid out on a table.

"Marcella come look at this," I did as he said and looked at both of the papers "This is some background information on your two families. Penroses were extremely intelligent and preferred not to battle but that didn't mean they didn't know how to fight. Though the Clave still looked at this with disapproval until the Penroses were needed to translate ancient texts for the clave. Their motto was 'ink is in our blood'. They were skilled in writing, penmanship, runes and language skills. The Crosshearts also didn't partake in battle as much as other families. The tale of how the name came about was a tragic story; which begun with a man named Darius. He was a peaceful young man, who wanted nothing more than to repair the bonds between the Shadowhunters and Downworlders. He hid a accused vampire in his home, offering up protection due to a life debt, as the Downworlder had saved his life on a previous occasion. Soon Darius' father found out about the vampire he was shielding and confronted his son to slay the beast. He rose a sharpened wooden cross to impale the creature, but Darius stood between him and was pierced through the heart. Their descendants inherited skills of powerful protection and healing."

"That's amazing."

"It truly is. You look like a mix of both of the families; you possess the dark hair but have a mix of light and dark eyes. I'm sorry if I end up staring it's just that you've grown into a young lady and look like your mother though obviously there's an ambience of strength similar to your father's."

"Thank you for showing this to me Hodge I really appreciate it." My eyes were starting to water though I didn't want to cry so I looked up at the ceiling for a while.

"It's okay to cry."

"I know. But I've done my crying, I've done enough crying."

"Would you like to talk about it?"

"My aunt Delilah who raised me for most of my life almost turned into something evil and I had to kill her before she fully turned. I wanted to be able to help her but I couldn't. I want to save people and save the innocent."

"That's quite a burden to carry and seems to be heavy on your heart. Your aunt probably loved you and didn't want you to see her that way. We learn something from everyone who passes through our lives… Some of the lessons they teach us are painful while others are painless but all are priceless."

"Thank you for the advice Hodge but I think I need to go be alone," I said. I went back to my room and went to the washroom to fix how I looked. My eyes were puffy from almost crying; the clothes Isabelle gave to me didn't fit me quite right in general I just looked like a hot mess. Isabelle did in fact drop off some other clothes for me so I decided to look through those. I tried all of them on and the only one that fit me properly was a white and yellow striped dress that hugged my waist perfectly, I guessed that yellow wasn't exactly Isabelle's color luckily it looked nice with my skin tone.

"Marcella someone is here to see you. He's waiting for you inside the sanctuary since he feels 'uncomfortable' by the way is he single? He's quite attractive."

"Oh thanks for telling me I'll go meet him now then." I said I made my way over to the sanctuary quickly and saw Magnus sitting on a marble bench. He had a bag full of clothes next to him on the bench; Magnus sent me a message on my phone before approaching him.

Magnus: Your shadowhunter friends are watching… Better give them a show

I smirked slightly, Magnus held his arms out and I ran into them making it seem like it's been forever since we've seen each other. He spun me around a bit then set me down but didn't let go.

"Your friends are still watching can't they get a hint that I need to talk to you alone?" He inquired

"Apparently not." With that we released each other and stepped back from each other.

"When they ask who I am don't tell them it's me yet." He said while he reached for my bag full of clothes.

"Of course."

"Anyway here are some clothes… and the heels." I looked into the bag to find a variety of clothes there were some band t-shirts and other graphic tees but also a large amount of glitter there was also a black peplum dress with a lace bodice and to finish it off the back of the dress had a large hole in it… Perfect (If you guys want to see what the dress looks like along with other looks check out my profile!)

"Told you that dress would get you into the party." Magnus said

"The dress is in fact beautiful but I don't know if I can pull it off or if I'll even fit in it."

"You don't have to be ashamed with how you look. I mean look at you! You're beautiful! I can't possibly see what's wrong with you." Magnus said, I gave him a weak smile but still looked at the ground. "I'm sorry if I upset you." He stepped close to me and embraced me once more being with Magnus was like having a brother I never had.

"You didn't upset me I'm just insecure. I should be grateful and I truly am." He stepped away from me a little then kissed my forehead.

"If anything happens feel free to call or text me no matter the time of day I'll be here for you." Magnus said

"Don't you worry I will to a point where I annoy the pants off of you."

"Good. Nice dress by the way."

"Thanks it's Izzy's. I should get going now it's almost time for dinner."

"See you soon."

After Magnus left the sanctuary I saw Isabelle, Jace and Alec 'casually' leaning on a wall. "I know you guys were listening in on us." I stated

"Technically we weren't listening in we could only hear certain parts of the conversation." Jace shrugged philosophically. "Why did your special friend stay in the sanctuary? I'm sure he had a better reason than the fact that Isabelle made him uncomfortable by staring at him intensely." he continued.

"Why should I tell you guys that?" I inquired

"Because you're a girl we barely know stepping into our institute who happens to have a mysterious boyfriend it's only a precaution."

"You guys just want to invade my private life."

"It shouldn't matter if we are invading your private life if we are to trust you, you should tell us who your friends are!" Jace said

"Precaution? Yea right. I never had expectations as to how you guys would act or your reactions to who I was. I thought that you would be the kind of people that understood that it would take time for me to open up to you but clearly I was wrong. If only you knew how thousands of people will love you so much despite their frustrations with you and your flaws; according to you guys when it comes to other people and their flaws there's a limited way to react to them. If you knew maybe you would… No never mind if you want to know about me then here you go. My so-called boyfriend is in fact not my boyfriend and a downworlder I don't even understand why you would think so highly of yourselves compared to them. The woman who raised me almost turned into a demon and I had to kill her. I can't talk to any of my old friends but they are looking for me I have to hide from them and resist the urge to call even one of them… Plot twist this all happened in the last few days. Lastly like so many of us in the ordinary 'mundane' world I have to fight a battle I don't want to but I will because that's what I was probably sent and made to do."

"Marcella we…" Alec started

"No please don't just save it… I'm not mad or upset I just need time to be alone." I walked away from them and made my way to the greenhouse. I walked into the greenhouse and observed the various plants then sat down on the spiral shaped stairs.

"Hello Marcella nice to see you again." Hodge greeted

"Oh hey Hodge if you don't mind I'd really want to be alone right now."

"Of course. I'll bring Hugin too he can be quite curious and down right creepy." He said referring to the bird that was currently on his arm. Once he exited I pulled out my phone and I thought about calling one of my best friends Zelia but knew that she was probably living her life without any worries. All of my friends probably stopped looking for me. They constantly tried to contact me for a few hours then stopped. I stood up then kept climbing up the stairs. Once I was at the very top I sat down once more, leaned my head on the railing and decided to look at the sky through the glass.

"Nice view isn't it?" Alec asked

"Um hey Alec. I barely noticed you walk in." He walked up the stairs then sat next to me at first he just stared at me until I looked back at him.

"I'm sorry for what I said." I started

"You had all the reason to say what you did. You were actually completely right..."

"I've just been a mess lately and I don't really have anyone to talk to except…"

"That downworlder guy of yours."

"Basically."

"He called you beautiful then kissed you…"

"On the forehead." I was planning to tell Alec that Magnus was only a friend but he would still be suspicious unless I revealed something about Magnus. "He's my brother." After all Magnus and I did look a like, my mom was Filipino while my dad was European American.

"Isabelle and Jace took it the wrong way…"

"Right I'm sure they did…" I smiled in his direction

"But they weren't the only one."

"It's kind of ironic how they're worried that I could potentially be dating a downworlder… They've probably dated or hooked up with downworlders before."

"Knowing them they probably have. But they were worried that you were dating someone in general since they hatched a plan. Listen I'm sorry we made prejudgements when we shouldn't have and I shouldn't have let them react the way they did and…"

"You don't have to keep saying sorry it's alright." I started to get up and walk around the greenhouse Alec got up too and started to walk a few steps behind me.

"But I am sorry, I feel bad for everything and all of this stuff that just happened to you seems stressful. Then when you add how Jace and Izzy want to set you up with someone seems like their stepping over a line."

"I really appreciate you coming to talk to me to see if I'm okay Alec."

"It's really no problem at all, besides I like talking to you." He stepped closer to me and wrapped his arms around me and I reacted by wrapping my arms around his torso. We stayed like that for a while before we heard the door open once again.

"Guys its time for…" Izzy started "Oh. I'll talk to you guys later you seem to be busy though I just wanted to say that dinner's ready..." She continued and started to trail off.

"Get out." Alec demanded I loosened my grip while he unwrapped his arm from my shoulders.

"I can do what I want." Isabelle said

"I'm two years older so I can technically tell you what to do… Now get out."

"What are you going to do report me to the Clave?" Alec then put his head in his hands then ran his fingers through his hair.

"Fine we'll be there in two minutes." He then turned his attention back to me. "So I was thinking that tomorrow we could train a little."

"Sounds great." I replied, "I guess it's time to go back now."

"I liked being away from them for a little bit." He confessed

"They wanted me to end up with you didn't they?" I blatantly asked

"Yea…"

"Can I ask you one last thing?"

"Sure." He looked up slightly so that his eyes could meet mine; I was extremely short compared to him so he didn't have to move his head that much to look at me.

"Are you in love with Jace?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"I just know people really well."

"Well I don't know I'm just confused about how I feel."

"It's alright to be confused eventually everything will make sense. But doesn't Isabelle already know about how you feel?"

"I may like Jace but this might be some sort of test."

"Maybe when we walk inside we can get a way to make her stop bothering you." The rest of dinner went quite smoothly and before going to bed I decided to see how Clary was doing in the infirmary. By now Simon is probably extremely worried and wondering where Clary is he would do anything to be right by her side.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Clary by now you probably can't hear me but it would be good if you woke up soon. Simon misses you a lot. Right now I know that you're probably dreaming about a city of glass; Marsha Norman once said that dreams are illustrations from the book your soul is writing about you. If you remember anything from what I just told you no matter how confusing your dreams seem right now they might actually make sense in the future. Anyway goodnight…"

After heading back to my room I changed into some pyjamas and instantly drifted off to sleep.

_I was seated on a bench in a vivid purple dress paired with a wide black waist belt outside of a manor that I couldn't identify but I sensed that this was once my home; I had a book in between my hands._

"_Hey Marcella!" I heard from behind me it was a familiar voice but whom? It sounded like Sebastian but with less… spite. For some reason I didn't feel like turning around as a precaution. I felt at home with the voice that was calling me. The person calling approached me and hugged me from behind while placing their head on my right shoulder. _

"_Why do you always insist on reading just to make me look bad?" He asked; I turned my head slightly to see Sebastian… no Jonathan the boy who never got to live the life destined for him. He had green eyes now and skin that wasn't as pale as if the demon blood had washed away and been replaced with that of an angel. He_ _crackled with confidence and was obviously charismatic, but the ambience that you shouldn't get on his bad side was clearly present._

"_Oh please I don't make you look bad you do that all by yourself."_

"_Should I consider that a compliment?"_

"_Obviously." I seemed happy and so did he. In this reality we seemed like we were best friends and could have advanced past that. He then released me and sat next to me. I closed my book and paid full attention to him._

"_I don't know if you and Alec should be together. I can tell he likes you." He started_

"_No way he wouldn't like me I'm ugly."_

"_And I'm a mango." He added_

"_What?"_

"_Oh I thought we were playing a game where we would say things that were impossible."_

"_Don't lie to me… I'm not pretty in the slightest way."_

"_I would never lie to you, you're my world."_

"_Well thank you."_

"_I'm sorry I kind of over reacted to this whole Alec thing if he ever hurt you I don't know what I'd do. I might beat him up or something but other than that I don't even have the slightest clue."_

"_Alec and I are just friends... Besides I like someone else... Wait you're telling me you haven't noticed that Magus and Alec are dating?"_

"_Oh… Well I believe I've experienced a sufficient amount of embarrassment in the last few minutes. So what book are you reading?"_

"_Just one of those typical girly romance novels."_

"_What do you mean?" He asked _

"_You know the 'boy meets girl, they become best friends then experience a case of skinny love'..."_

"_What's skinny love?"_

_"It's when two people clearly have feelings for each other but are both too shy to admit it. Obviously they end up kissing then live happily ever after."_

"_Seems sort of interesting."_

"_If it's executed properly there's __this glory that fills you with a type of ardor that makes you worried for what comes next with great passions then the reassurance that absolutely nothing weights on the past, despite its haunting power hits you then other times you just want to shut the book and live your life. By doing that it doesn't fulfill it's purpose."_

"_What is that purpose?"_

"_For those times when you don't want participate in your own world reading about another one can make you feel better and be a perfect escape."_

"_Would you think it would be interesting if one of those novels became your life?" He asked_

"_It kind of already has. But what are you trying to say here?" I asked him smiling. _

"_This." He said he leaned forward then pressed his lips to mine, "So is it better when it's real?" he asked while slowly pulling away._

"_Jonathan Christopher Fairchild Morgenstern! Where have you been? Alec and I have been looking for you everywhere!" Jace yelled. He glanced over at Jace, "I guess I have to go now" he said with a disappointed tone, he got off the bench then made his way to Jace._

"_Wait!" I yelled, he turned around to look at me I lightly jogged to where he was then placed my lips to his once more and wrapped my arms around. He reacted by putting his hands around my waist. I pulled away and looked into his eyes; he set me down and moved a strand of hair out of my face. _

"_It's better real." I said, he smiled then we unwrapped ourselves from each other._

"_You guys are all just a bunch of horny teenagers." Magnus said he probably came as we were kissing, Clary, Isabelle, Simon and Alec also showed up near the same time._

"_Well it's about time you two got together!" Clary said in our direction. Suddenly they all disappeared and it was only the two of us left. Like with my aunt Jonathan Christopher's eyes started to turn black and his skin became paler. Everything around us started to darken…_

"_Why didn't you save me?" He asked_

"_What?"_

_He then fell on the ground and the darkness around us turned into an unknown fortress. He was lying on the ground with a stab wound._

"_Oh god no this can't be happening…" I said under my breath, I rushed to his side then held his hands while looking him in the eyes. His eyes were green once more but full of tears my eyes were also full of tears that persisted on falling. "It's alright I can save you I can heal you just please stay with me. I'll do anything to make you stay."_

"_There's not enough good inside of me to keep me alive."_

"_I can bring out the good in you. I swear I can do it. Once I do we can be together like we always talked about…"_

"_I've never felt so… light"_

"_I don't want to say goodbye to you I've barely even said hello."_

The dream then abruptly ended and I woke up screaming with tears in my eyes I was also covered in sweat. I was left with so many questions, in that reality I think that I was in love with Sebastian. If I tell someone this what am I even supposed to say? Oh I just casually had a dream about being in love with the guy that will ruin all of your lives… surprise! Well firstly they wouldn't know who he was so I'd have to talk to one of my best friends though I've been missing and out of the blue I'd have to explain how I'm actually a shadowhunter. I sat up and breathed heavily, I then curled into a ball and started to sob. Why would I dream something like that? That dream alone made my heart feel whole then broke it into a million pieces. I continued to sob and started to tug at my hair and scratch myself. Out of all people why did this happen to me? Alec with Izzy and Jace standing right behind him then kicked my door open to see what had happened.

"What happened?" Jace asked. I was too shaken up to answer that and only looked at a spot on the floor with my knees tucked into my chest. I was trembling and could only think of all the people I've left. Isabelle approached me cautiously and kneeled down next to my bed. She had a worried look on her face and didn't know what to do.

"What happened Marcella? Did someone try to hurt you?" She grabbed one of the arms that I had wrapped around my knees and examined it. My arms were covered with scratches so deep that some were bleeding and the skin inflicted on was raised. I nodded a no and kept staring off into the distance.

"I couldn't do it." I said

"Do what?" She asked

"He was hurt I thought I could save him but I couldn't! Now I'll never know!" I screamed as I sobbed while heaving slightly.

"Who was he?"

"The greatest love I may ever know."

"We're you in love?"

"I was his world… He'd do anything just to be by my side."

"Where is he now?"

"Trapped inside the body of a monster with eyes as black as night. It's crazy though." I said while furrowing my eyebrows.

"What's crazy?"  
"He's supposed to be a dream… He's not supposed to exist the reality of being with him shouldn't exist but something tells me that it could! There are times where you know the dreams you dream at night when you're all alone won't come true. Then there are the dreams that are extremely outrageously untrue for the life you live that have the possibility of being real. Those thoughts hidden deep within us are capable of turning into actions. Haven't you guys had dreams that you secretly hoped would never come true?"

"I think that sums up each of us quite nicely." Jace said

"You guys can go now I'll be alright."

"Are you sure we can stay with you and heal those scratches of yours." Alec suggested

"Don't worry I'll survive. I just need to be alone for a bit."

Once they left I couldn't fall back asleep I needed to talk to a friend but Magnus might not be able to understand. The sun was just rising right now and since the journey there would be a while I decided to sneak out the window. It's time to visit some of my friends; I decided not to penny board there since I wanted a lot of time to think about what to say. I decided to group text every single person that's tried to call me in the last few days.

To: Zelia, Jade, Ky, Amelia, Mary, Evelyn

From: Marcella

Meet me in Battery Park at 10am

Ky: At first I reacted like 'who the hell would wake me up at this ungodly hour' then saw it was you! You're alive! Hopefully there'll be some cute boys at Battery Park today

I met Ky in Junior High, he easily became my best friend he was the only openly gay guy at our school and was like our resident Magnus Bane.

Evelyn: Whoa! You still remember us!

Mary: Where have you been?! I miss you! Did you watch the new 5sos video? It's perfect and Calum is so hot!

Amelia: There you are! I'll totally be there I can't wait to see you again it's been too long! I feel like we have to make a collab youtube channel now just to stay on top of what everyone else is doing.

Jade: You still owe me 20$!

Like with Ky I met Amelia, Jade, Evelyn and Mary in junior high. Evelyn, Jade and I bonded through books and Mary easily became one of my best friends since we both loved 5 Seconds of Summer and were comfortable being weird with each other. Amelia and I also bonded over books, TV shows and bands we liked almost all the same things. Unfortunately that would also happen with favourite youtubers and band members. With Jacksgap we both gravitated towards Jack even though we knew that there was another twin the other could just end up having. This incident repeated itself when we found out about 5sos after they released Heartbreak girl. We fell in love with each member but could see ourselves dating Ashton. Amelia and I would sit next to each other in every class and talk about anything. Luckily with the vamps we ended up liking different members for once

Zelia: YOU DON'T CALL ANYMORE YOU DON'T TEXT AND YOU LEAVE WITHOUT A NOTE! I DON'T KNOW IF YOU NOTICED BUT YOUR APARTMENT IS LITERALLY A CRACK IN THE WALL NOW!

Me: Does this mean you guys aren't coming or something?

Finally we have Zelia; we met in second grade when she transferred and we've always been there for each other no matter what.

Jade: you clearly don't know us well enough. OF COURSE WE'RE COMING

Ky: YOU'RE CRAZY TO THINK OTHER WISE! I will literally sneak out of my house and see you even if my hair is a mess.

Amelia: Same! I'm willing to stop my Pretty Little Liars marathon to see you!

Evelyn: I'm definitely showing up!

Mary: If Calum knocked on my door right now and asked if I wanted to run away with him I'd tell him to wait because I'm frickin meeting you at 10am today!

Zelia: You're one of my best friends I'd never abandon you!

Me: Love ya'll and I'll see you at 10!

Even before 10 each of my friends were there and looking around for me I was glamoured and didn't expect them to see me.

"There you are!" Evelyn said, "Since when did you wear coloured contacts?" They all ran to me and surrounded me in a tight group hug.

"Wait you guys can see me?" I asked

"Um are we not supposed to?" Zelia asked

"It's just that I'm under a glamour." I explain

"Since when did you get tattoos of runes?" Jade asked

"That's what I came to explain to you guys."

"We can see you and those people who've been following you too." Mary said

"Marcella what are you doing? You're supposed to be at the institute" I heard a voice say behind me… it was Jace. Alec and Isabelle were also approaching us.

"I'm talking to my friends."

"They're mundanes! What are you planning on telling them?"

"I don't know if you noticed but they can see us!"

"She does have a point." Isabelle said

"Hold up!" Amelia said, "What the hell is happening?"

"You guys might want to brace yourself for this." I said while looking at each of them, "The mortal instruments, you know the series, is real."

"And you're telling us that you're a shadowhunter?" Amelia asked

"Yes. That's why I haven't been able to talk to you guys."

"I've got to say Alec is hotter than I imagined." Ky commented

"Thank you. I don't really get that a lot." Alec said

"So Jace what's your last name?" Jade asked

"Wayland." He answered with confidence. By now we've all read up to City of Lost Souls so we ended up laughing at the top of our lungs.

"I don't get it." Jace continued

"Quack!" Evelyn yelled

"Don't even." Jace responded, "How dare you bring up those savage beasts!" Then we irrupted in laughter once more.

"This may sound weird but can I take a selfie with you?" Amelia asked.

"Thank god you were the first one to bring that up! I'm pretty sure we all wanted to but didn't want to sound like freaks." Mary said

"And possibly give you a hug?" Amelia continued to ask

"When I think about it if any of us were to actually be a shadowhunter it makes sense that it was Marcella." Zelia said

"Definitely." Jade agreed

"Why is that?" I asked

"Last year when we went as shadowhunters for halloween last year it just suited you so well." Zelia said

"You may find it hard to believe but you're probably the most graceful out of all of us." Jade added on

"Wait!" Isabelle demanded

"What is it?" Alec asked

"Who are all of these people?"

"Oh right" I concluded, "This is Ky, Zelia, Evelyn, Mary, Jade and Amelia. Guys you obviously know who they are."

"Um Ky you alright?" Jace asked. Ky had been staring at Alec's eyes for about a solid minute.

"It's just that he has their eyes and you have his golden eyes."

"I know it's something you have to get used to. Just wait until you meet a certain warlock." I confessed

"How do your friends know so much about us?" Isabelle asked

"That's a question for another time." Mary said

"Jace, Alec, Isabelle I actually needed to get information from my friends so I was hoping I could talk to them alone."

"Fine." Jace said. Once he said that we started to walk to a spot where we could be alone then we eventually settled under a tree.

"So what part of the book is this exactly?" Amelia asked

"Clary hasn't even woken up yet."

"Damn you've got a long way to go." Mary commented

"Yea. I need help figuring something out. Last night I had a dream that had Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern."

"What was it?" Ky asked

"At first it seemed sort of normal but he looked different, his eyes were green and seemed a lot nicer. Apparently we both liked each other and then we ended up kissing…"

"Out of all characters? You had to end up with him?" Evelyn asked "But it is interesting." We all laughed at her and smiled since Evelyn and her own boyfriend are complete opposites.

"Looks who's talking. She does have a point there and plus his name is Jonathan which was the name of that creepy guy who got held back a year in our class in junior high." Zelia said

"Then we should call him Christopher." Mary suggested

"No that reminds me of Chris. You know the racist pervert I was in the same school with for ten years." Ky added

"Oh the struggle of loving a character with the same name as a person you hate." Mary said

"We can give him a code name like when we saw the cute guy a grade older than us walk through the hall way" I suggested "Then again we were stupid and just said alert."

"Well we should just get back the important part. Personally I think that these dreams might be trying to tell you something" Jade thought

"Other than the fact that 'alert' is much hotter and nicer than Sebastian even if we have no idea what he looks..." Ky said

"I get this guy is a dream but holy hell you're gonna get a boyfriend before I do!" Mary said,

"I'll try my best to get you guys some hot shadowhunter boys don't worry." I said

"What happened in the dream after that?" Amelia asked

"After that the setting switched then he kept asking why I didn't save him which didn't make sense to me at all. Lastly my dream ended with him with a stab wound saying that he'll die because he doesn't have enough good to survive, I tried to save him but couldn't. I ended up having another break down and I couldn't think of what to do if it actually happened."

"So what actually happened to you?" Zelia said

"One day I walked out of my apartment and bumped into Simon Lewis, which was weird. Then it turns out my apartment is a portal in between dimensions like a rift in time or what not…"

"That's so Doctor who…" Amelia said

"Then my aunt had demon pox and needed me to kill her before she turned into a demon. Blah Blah Blah it turns out I'm a shadowhunter."

"So how can we see you?" Jade asked

"You guys probably have the sight or are shadowhunters. You've all been in my apartment before so it must make you connected in this somehow."

"That's amazing."

"It really is."

"To think that we have the potential to save people and be a part of this fictional universe is blowing my mind right now." Mary said "Cassandra said she'll kill six people we'll know by name Sebastian could be one and we might be able to save your green eyed hottie." She continued

"City of Heavenly Fire is coming out in a few months we can read it for you and tell you what to expect." Evelyn said

"Where in the books do you think you'll be in by then?" Zelia asked

"I'm not sure maybe near the end of City of Glass." I said

"Wait I've got it!" Amelia yelled, "When Clary stabbed Jace all the bad in him burned out and he was more good than evil so he was able to survive. In City of Heavenly Fire Sebastian will probably get stabbed with the same sword or something and die because there isn't enough good in him."

"In the last few months have you guys been injured?" I asked

"I got a bruise on my knee from camping last week." Amelia said

"Can I see it? I have to show you guys something." I inquired

"Sure." Amelia said, I placed my hand over her knee and waited for a few seconds then removed it.

"How long have you been able to do that?" Ky asked

"Since a few days ago. Apparently to figure out what Valentine was doing when I was a baby my aunt injected me with angel blood."

"In the dream I thought that I could heal him but for some reason I couldn't" I confessed

"It's ironic how you're destined to fall in love with Sebastian." Evelyn said, "The demon and the Angel falling in love."

"People fall in love in mysterious ways." Amelia said

"That sounds like it could be an Ed Sheeran song." Evelyn commented

"It could be."

"I don't think I'm in love with him…" I commented

"Yet." Jade interrupted "You two were probably meant to be together."

"Do you guys feel like stopping by the institute? Clary is meant to wake up tomorrow then I'll practically get thrown into all of this and I just really wanna hang out with you guys."

"OF COURSE!" They all said in unison

"Let's go then!" I said. We all stood up and started making our way to where Alec, Isabelle and Jace are.

"Great you're done now we can get to the institute!" Jace said

"My friends are coming with us." I stated

"Why?"

"Because we know more about you than even you all do." Evelyn said

"We can help." Zelia said

"Oh please you guys probably don't even know what a shadow hunter is." Jace continued

"See Jace Her…. I mean Wayland. That's where you're wrong." Amelia started

"The Nephilim are the appointed warriors on Earth of the Angel Raziel. They are appointed specifically to control and preside over the demonic world, both demons and the supernatural creatures born of their presence among us…" They all started to say in unison

"How did you?" Isabelle started to ask

"Oh they're not done yet." I said

"A thousand years ago Raziel bestowed on them the tools to accomplish this task. These tools are: The Mortal Instruments, The country of Idris and the Book of Raziel. These were gifts given by Raziel to the first Nephilim, Jonathan Shadowhunter, and so after him they call themselves Shadowhunters."

"Well… You guys probably don't even know the oath." Jace stated

"Wrong once again angel boy." Mary said

"Okay! I get the point let's just get going then." He said while giving in

"I cannot wait until I'm older so I can ascend." Mary said

"Why don't you try to ascend sooner?" Alec asked

"It's hard to and you need other shadowhunters who will support you becoming one. We also have mundane parents who know nothing about the shadowhunter world." She replied

"Has anyone else felt something itchy at their arms?" Amelia asked. She then looked down at her arms to see a rune placed on it. They all ended up looking at their arms to see runes placed on them too.

"The apartment has an adaptability feature;" I said, "when you come in contact with a person from that world it must turn you into someone in that world so that you can blend in!"

"That's crazy." Ky said

"Looks like we may have new residents at the institute now." Isabelle said

"I think we might have to tell our parents before going to the institute." Evelyn said

"Truth is our parents would never let us do this." Ky said. "But we will always be here to help and fight when you need us."

"Marcella we love you but this might have to be something you have to do on your own." Jade said

"She's going to wake up tomorrow and we weren't meant to live this novel we were meant to read it." Evelyn said

"We'll stop by the institute soon." Mary said, "My mom has been phoning me non stop so I might go another day but thank you for this."

"You better keep your promise of getting me a hot shadowhunter boyfriend." Amelia said

"So I guess this is goodbye." Zelia said

"Never. I could never say goodbye to you… this is a see you later." I responded, we all huddled together for a group hug then released each other. After our 'see you laters' we parted ways then Alec, Isabelle, Jace and I headed to the institute.

"How do you and your friends know so much about us?" Isabelle asked

"We do a lot of reading and research." I responded nonchalantly

"Do they know where the cup is?" Jace asked

"Yes but it's impossible for us to retrieve… That's why Clary has to wake up soon. In a way you could say that she's the key"


	5. Chapter 5

The rest of the day nothing too interesting happened, I trained with Alec then went to the library to browse some books. Magnus dropped my laptop off for me so I could blog and skype some of my friends. Pro tip for life: don't ask Jace for the wifi password he'll think you're in a cult. It was what happened once my day was over that truly interested me. I drifted of into a peaceful sleep until I started having another dream… Here we go again.

_I was standing in front of a door in the hallway of the institute wearing a green sweater with black jeans. It was cold, the institute was decorated with festive decorations and the institute was buzzing with the amount of people in it. I cautiously opened the door to find Sebastian sitting at a desk straight ahead in a room similar to my own looking at some papers. I tried to sneak up on him since he was obviously deep in concentration. Though once I was close to him he stood slightly grabbed me by my waist then placed me on his lap while I wrapped my arms around his neck._

"_Nice try but I'll never let anyone sneak up on me like that even if you are my girlfriend." He said in a mysterious tone. I got lost in his green eyes then truly looked at how handsome he was. _

"_I should have expected that." I said I then quickly connected our lips it took him a few seconds to react. I laughed when we detached since he was obviously shocked by what I just did._

"_And I should have expected that." He said while our foreheads were still pressed together._

"_So what are you studying?" I asked_

"_Just some languages than I have to study observation and deduction, then loads of other stuff Jace is making me learn."_

"_That sucks I was hoping that we could go somewhere today."_

"_Like where?"_

"_Honestly just anywhere. The institute has been packed since it's almost Christmas. Lately every time you want a private conversation with someone somebody always comes barging in." I explained. As if on cue Simon walked in. He looked completely different; he looked slightly older and was wearing all black with a couple runes plastered on his arms with some also on his neck._

"_Whoa sorry guys. This is definitely not a washroom. I wish I could remember where all the rooms in this place were." Simon said, with that he exited with a flustered look on his face._

"_I can definitely see what you mean. So where should we go?"_

"_Don't you have to study?"_

"_Screw it. I don't care what he says he's just stressed because he doesn't know what to get Clary for Christmas yet."_

"_Really?"_

"_I'd do anything for you just to make you happy."_

"_Actually I was inquiring about the fact that Jace hasn't gotten Clary anything yet… But that's literally one of the sweetest things you've said to me."_

_"How about we go out to talk to some of the guests then we figure out what to do."_

_"Sounds good."_

"_Great."_

"_But I have to say something before we do that."  
"What is it?" He asked,  
"I love you."  
"I love you too. Now let's go I think Tessa really wants to talk to you."_

The dream disappeared and I woke up startled once more tears were in my eyes. The only way to get rid of them would be to distract myself. I decided to go to the infirmary and see Clary once again it was about 6 o'clock so I don't think she'd be awake yet.

"Hey Clary. It's me I hope you don't mind me coming in here." I said, her fingers were slightly moving and her mouth parted slightly to say something.

"Simon…" She muttered. "Why is this happening?" She continued. Her brow was furrowed and she clearly seemed scared. I sat on the chair next to her bed then held her hand.

"You seem scared and what always used to help me when I was scared was a story so I think I should tell you one. It's about Herondales, Carstairs, Lightwoods and Fairchilds.

"Once upon a time in the victorian era Tessa Gray, an orphaned American teenage girl who discovers she has the power to shapeshift, but doesn't bear a mark that shows she is a warlock. Has to learn to master her powers if she wants to find her brother Nate all the way in London. Once she's there she meets the two greatest loves of her life, Jem Carstairs and Will Herondale. She also meets others like Sophie Collins, Charlotte Branwell, Henry Fairchild, Cecily Herondale and Gabriel and Gideon Lightwood. There was also a maid named Bridget who'd sing a lot and a man named six fingered Nigel who we don't really meet."

_You do know a lot… More than Hodge said you did_ I heard a voice say the figure emerged from the doorway and entered the room.

"Brother Zachariah?" I asked, "What are you doing here?"  
_"I just wanted to see if she was fatally ill. After all you know it's important for me to make sure that the Fairchilds and Lightwoods are safe"_

"I think she'll be fine."  
_"I'm sorry to hear about your aunt." _He said while taking a seat next to me, by doing this I could get a better look at his face.

"I was slightly disturbed by the fact it was demon pox." His mouth quirked up into a smirk and I smiled as well. "So why are Herondales afraid of ducks?"

_"That's something after hundreds of years I still don't understand"_

"I see."  
_"Why are you up so late?"_

"I've been having dreams lately. Sometimes they seem so impossible to be real and other times it's impossible for them not to be real. I thought I'd try to forget and focus on Clary."  
_"By telling her a tragic story"_

"The only stories I know are tragic unfortunately and I wouldn't say that the story is tragic."

_"How much of my story do you know?"_

"I don't mean to alarm you but I know all of it." I went on and told him all I knew about him while he sat there with a shocked look on his face.

_You really do know a lot about me_…

"Yea. Sorry if that kind of freaks you out."

_"No it's fine. Now I can have someone else to talk to about my life before I was a silent brother who knows who I was."_

"Marcella? Whom are you talking to?" I heard Izzy ask from down the hallway. Once she stepped into the room and saw Brother Zachariah she stopped in her tracks.

"To Brother Zachariah."  
_"I should get going now"_ he told me. He then stood up and walked past Isabelle then made his way out of the institute.

"What was that about?" She asked

"We were just catching up."

"Seems like you two are old friends."  
"I know a lot about him."

"You know a lot about everyone."

Clary then started to stir where she was and moved around a bit.

"Jace and Alec get in here! She's starting to wake up!" Isabelle yelled. Jace ran into the room while Alec trailed slowly behind him. I went to Alec and he placed his arm over my shoulder while I put one around his waist.

"You don't have to be jealous." I whispered to him.

"I can't help it." He replied with a serious look on his face while staring right at Clary.

"You'll be okay. When you need to you can always talk to me about all of this." I responded. He closed his eyes then let out a deep breath and placed his head on mine.

"Thank you… For everything." Clary's eyes then opened up and admired the heavenly art on the ceiling. I untwined myself from Alec and waited for her to sit up.

"Well it sure is good to see you." I said

"Marcella thank god! Where am I?" Clary said

"I think Jace and Izzy should explain that to you. There's someone I need to talk to anyway… I'll see you later." I said to her. "Come on Alec" Alec looked upset so I thought it would be best to go train with him.

"Do you want to talk?" I asked him as we walked down the hall.

"I guess I'll have to talk to someone about it sooner or later."

"Now is a good time to do that." I sat down on a step right next to the training room.

"Right now?"  
"You have to get it out of your system sooner or later."  
"Alright."

"How long have you felt this way?"  
"For a while it seems like forever but I know that it will never happen. Which is why it hurts the most."  
"Trust me you'll find someone…"

"I think that's enough talk about me for today."

"No it's not I barely know you. Now tell me something about yourself."  
"There's nothing really interesting about me."

"Tell me anything"

"Well my full name is Alexander Gideon Lightwood."

"Gideon Lightwood was extremely thoughtful."

"Um you knew him?"

"I know of him. He tried really hard to be with Sophie Collins, she believed it would never happen because she was a maid. He come up with ridiculous schemes just to see her for a few minutes each day."

"How so?"

"Everyday he'd ask her for tea and scones and have her bring them up to his room even though he absolutely hated scones. He would hide the scones under his bed and she then ended up figuring out that he hid him there."

"I bet she was furious."

"She definitely was."

"How do you know so much about the lightwoods?"

"I know a lot of things and read in my spare time. What's a modest name for total screaming genius that sounds slightly attracting?" I inquired

"I thought we already covered that I said my name was Alec." I let out a laugh and looked into his eyes once more.

"I see what you did there, very clever."

"Now I can ask you something."  
"Go ahead…"  
"So that boy you've been dreaming of what's the full story with him?"  
"I don't really know. We're meant to be together… almost destined but because of other people's plans our future together has been… compromised."  
"What was his name?"  
"I can tell you anything but that."  
"Why do you think you keep dreaming about him?"  
"They're like flashes of a future I could have with him."  
"What really happened to him?"  
"His father broke his soul and replaced him with a monster."

"All I want is to be with him… The real him and see him happy. It's hard trying to fix a broken person."

"I'm sorry that had to happen."

"Oh hey there you are. Clary and I are going to search for some clues at her place. Want to come?" Jace said with Clary behind him.

"Sure." I said standing up

"I don't think I'll come…" He said to me. He was deliberately avoiding eye contact with Jace.  
"Will you be alright?"

"Yea I'll be fine." He stood up gave me a hug and a stern look to Clary then went to the training room


	6. Chapter 6

Once we were at the apartment Jace and Clary walked right in while I stood outside to warn them when someone was coming.

"Marcella it would be good if you helped right now!" I heard Clary yelled. Oh right, there was a forsaken here. I pulled out a seraph blade and saw that a forsaken had Clary cornered. I ran towards it then plunged the blade in its back.

"I was about to kill it." Jace said coming from one of the bedroom.

"Right…" I said dripping with sarcasm. "I think it'll be a good idea to visit Madame Dorothea."

"Who's that?"

"The witch that lives downstairs."

"She wasn't that mean." Clary defended

"No I think she was actually a witch." Jace said

After heading downstairs and knocking on Dorothea's door she opened up. For some reason today I couldn't focus. I could have been tired and my mind was focused on something else. I didn't enjoy admitting it but I was constantly thinking about Jonathan.

"Hello Dorothea. Clary has something to ask you." I said while walking in. She made all of us some tea then went forward with telling Jace about how he would fall in love with the wrong person and how there was a block on Clary's mind.

"Well I've told everyone else about their future. How about I tell you about yours?"  
"I don't know…" I hesitated

"Just one reading…"  
"Alright."

I sat down then she took my empty teacup and stared at it for a bit before saying anything.

"Everything might not seem clear right now and it won't be for a couple months… But your true love is waiting for you to save him."

"I keep thinking about that but I can't do it."

"You'll be able to. Your abilities will only get stronger from here on out."

"I…"

"Have been having visions. Yes I know."

"They're just dreams though."

"Dreams can tell more than you think. They're visions of a life together."

"He's gone and there's nothing I can do about it. I can't save the future we could have had."

"You know more than anyone else you have the potential to save anyone you wish. Put that knowledge to good use. You may be only fifteen but you can change everything."

"Can I just tell them right now?" I said.

"Just like how they won't interfere with your journey you can't interfere with theirs. They need to figure this out on their own."

"Alright."

"Now it's time for me to show you something."

After that Dorothea showed us the portal that Jocelyn would have escaped through. Clary rushed through it then Jace followed her.

"Geronimo…" I said while nodding in Dorothea's direction. The portal took us to Luke's house where we would soon find Simon. Clary and Jace landed on top of each other while I landed on my feet.

"Simon." I partially yelled

"Marcella?" Simon said from the other side of the fence. I hear Simon shift around to open the gate. Once it was open Simon hugged me.

"Thank god! I've been alone for the last three days hiding outside of Luke's house."

"It's great to see you." I said while releasing myself from the hug.

"So what are they doing?" Simon asked

"We went through a portal and they didn't land the right way." I said

"Portal?"

"Oh yea we should probably explain some stuff." Clary and Jace got up then helped me explain all that stuff about shadowhunters.

"So it's like dungeons and dragons but in real life." Simon said

"Pretty much. Awesome right!"

We walked inside and ended up witnessing Pangborn and Blackwell interrogating Luke, Clary then learns his real name was Lucian Graymark.

"We should get back to the institute." Jace said

Once we got back Isabelle gave Simon the grand tour then Jace and Clary went to update Hodge about what happened at Luke's in the greenhouse. For a bit I wandered down the hallways until finally decided that I wanted to go to the library.

"Oh hey Marcella what's up?" I heard Alec ask from the couch

"Nothing much. I wasn't up for touring Simon around the institute with Isabelle. Simon was practically drooling over her and she wasn't stopping him so I felt pretty uncomfortable." I said while taking a spot next to him.

"Why aren't you going with Clary and Jace?"

"I'm sorry and well it is Clary and Jace I don't feel like being a third wheel today. I'm also sorry for leaving you to go with them."

"It's fine except I was kind of left with Isabelle asking me a bunch of questions."

"What kind of questions?"

"She still thinks that we could be a couple. I don't have the heart to tell her what's true. There's so much hope in her eyes when she sees us together."

"I get that you're not ready… but Isabelle is your younger sister you have the right to stop her when she steps over a line."

"I can't take this but I don't know what to say."

"Be fearless. You'll be happier if you tell her."

Then Isabelle and Simon walked in, "He's completely staring at her right now." Alec pointed out; Simon was full on staring at her and probably didn't plan on looking away though Isabelle continued her tour.

"I'll hold you back in case you plan to attack him." I said with a laugh "It's alright Isabelle is perfectly capable of choosing who she wants to date."

"I wish that I had that same liberty."

"You just might… I'll get Simon out of here if you want so you guys can talk."

"It's alright I got this… Isabelle can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked. I stood up then made my way to Simon then gestured for him to join me to make our way out of the library.

"Okay." She responded

"So you and Isabelle." I inquired. He was a few steps behind me and was looking back at the library door. I continued walking down the hallway to try and continue the tour.

"Hm?" He asked

"Never mind. I was just saying that it looked like you really like Izzy."

"She'd never like me back."

"You should have some faith."

"So where are we going?"

"To the one place in here that has a TV. I'll let Isabelle continue the tour for you when she's done talking to Alec."

"Sounds good to me."

We ended up watching an episode of Game of Thrones before Isabelle and Alec walked in.

"Apparently there's a block on Clary's mind… Magnus Bane put it there so we're gonna go to one of his party's to try and convince him to take it off. The party starts at midnight so you'll want to take a nap right now." Isabelle explained.


	7. Chapter 7

By ten o'clock Isabelle woke me up then took Clary and I to her room so that she could get us ready.

"Do you need anything to wear Marcella?" she asked

"No it's alright I've got something from a while ago."

"I'm stuck with a second skin." Clary yelled from the bathroom.

"Oh please just get out here I need to do your hair and makeup. Besides I think Marcella needs to get dressed too." Isabelle said. Once Clary got out I went into the washroom then put on the dress Magnus got me. It fit me perfectly but I was still self-conscious. I should just take my own advice and be fearless. I couldn't tie the ribbon at the back so I guessed I'd have to ask Isabelle to do it up.

"Isabelle can you tie this?" I asked I exited to see Isabelle, Clary staring at me.

"Jesus how have you been hiding that body from us?" Isabelle asked

"Seriously? She looks great while I look like a kid in a trash bag." Clary commented

"Careful now those are my clothes." Isabelle replied

"You guys have all night to talk about how I look in this dress now someone help me with the ribbon." Isabelle took a break from doing Clary's makeup to tie the ribbon. "Thanks. Now what do I do with my hair?" Isabelle and Clary battled on the decision between putting it in a bun and letting it down curled. I went with curled since my hair wouldn't be able to stay in a bun the entire night. I kept the makeup toned down since I was going to wear glittery heels. Once Isabelle and Clary stepped out Jace started checking Clary out then instantly went to talk to her.

"Geez. Get a room." I said while trying to make my way past them.

"So?" I questioned to Alec who was leaning on a wall. He looked me up and down before replying

"Sorry did you say something? I was a bit distracted." I then smacked him on the arm.

"Eyes front soldier."

"You look good." Alec said, "You almost turned me straight for a second."

"Shame. Only a second?"

"Alright a minute." He confessed while grinning.

"But seriously you look great."

"I feel like someone whose phone number should be written on a bathroom wall." I commented

We made it to Magnus's apartment and once we got to the entrance Isabelle went to the bouncers waiting in the front.

"We have invitations." Isabelle said. They hesitated for a minute and didn't know whether to let us in or not. They were both quite young they looked like they couldn't be older than eighteen though they might have been warlocks.

"Excuse me." I said walking past Clary, Jace, Simon, Alec and Izzy. "It's Marcella." They then opened the door immediately.

"Oh sorry!" One of them started, "We'll let Magnus know you're here."

"It's alright I can do it myself." I explained while walking past them. I walked in to see a bunch of different downworlders. The infamous Magnus Bane wasn't wearing pants but made sure to put on blue lipstick and a glittery party mask. He was talking to someone who looked like a cat and a faerie with yellow skin.

"Magnus." I said in his direction.

"Marcella!" He yelled back while taking his mask off. " Come here." I then ran into his arms and hugged him.

"Guys this is…" I started while unwrapping myself from the hug. Magnus kept his arm around my waist though.

"You didn't tell us your brother was Magnus Bane." Alec said

"Marcella and Magnus. I can't believe we didn't connect the dots." Jace said

"Oh dear 'sister' who's the hot one?" Magnus said, "It does seem like we're siblings doesn't it. We aren't related by blood… or marriage either. We're kind of like soul sisters."

"So… Why aren't you wearing pants?" I asked him

"Because you annoyed the pants off of me."

"As you know Clary has to talk to you."

"Alright come this way." Magnus said as he started to walk away.

"So what do we do?" I asked

"Have you ever been to a party before?" Isabelle asked

"No. I get invited to parties but never go."

"Well first you have to flirt with someone which you'll obviously regret in the future…"

"I don't know how to flirt. Let me rephrase that. I can't flirt."

"Did you happen to look at yourself in the mirror before we left?"

"Actually not really." Isabelle led me away from the group and stood me in front of a large mirror that was on one of the walls. "You look fantastic and if I'm being completely honest right now I'm jealous."

"The Isabelle Lightwood is jealous of me? Not possible."

"Now let's go flirt with some hot guys."

"I'm still not entirely comfortable with that, maybe next time. You can go and get a drink with Simon or something."

"Alright." She said while biting her lip, "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. It's not like my Augustus Waters is here."

"Who?"

"He's a book character… You know what never mind just go with Simon I'll see you guys later." With that she walked away while I went to find a wall to lean on. Once I leaned on a wall some guy stood next to me.

"Hey there. What's your name?" He asked. Just the way he said that was extremely douchey.

"And why should I tell you?"

"Just in case. Anyway I just came here to say that you look fine in that dress there darling. But you know what?"

"What?" I said with annoyance in my voice.

"It would look better on my bedroom floor." He said while trying to snake his arm around my shoulders. I could see Alec coming he tapped the guy on the shoulder.

"What do you want dude?"

"Nothing just for you to get away from my girlfriend." Alec said

"How did a guy like you get a girl like that?"

"I don't know. How did you break your nose?" Alec asked

"Wha…" He couldn't even finish what he was saying since Alec's fist collided with the jerk's nose.

"You should leave before you break anything else." I couldn't help but smile at Alec's sass

"You're seriously dating this guy?" The guy managed to say while holding his nose. Alec then made his way next to me and put his arm around my waist and held me close to him.

"Yea I am. Now get out." He did as we said; once he left I turned my attention to Alec. "Thank you for that."

"Don't worry, that guy was a complete creep. My hand hurts though his face was extremely angular... it's got sharp edges."

"I'll get Magnus to kiss it better for you." I said. He started blushing like crazy, "I knew you'd hit it off." Well obviously I did... Isabelle then headed our way and looked extremely stressed. Clary, Magnus and Jace also shared that same expression.

"Simon's a rat!" Isabelle yelled

"Why? What did he do to you?" Alec asked while separating himself from me.

"No you're not listening to me he's an actual rat. He drank something that turned him into a rat then got taken by vampires."

"They probably took him to the Hotel Dumont…" Magnus explained we hurried to go but Magnus still had something to say "Alec."

"Yes?"

"Call me." Alec smiled and nodded in Magnus's direction then left with a smile he couldn't wipe off of his face.

"Bye Magnus." I said

"See you later… sis."

"Now you're exaggerating it a bit." I told him.


	8. Chapter 8

"Clary and I will get him you three head back to the institute." Jace said once we got out of the building.

"I can say that I know for a fact that you'll need help with this." I told Jace

"She knows everything you should probably trust her word." Alec said

"If you manage to get Simon out what will you use to get back to the institute?" I asked

"I may not have a plan but I have determination. I will get Simon back." Clary said

"We will get Simon back. Let us help you by now you should have learned that doing things alone won't get you anywhere."

"She's right. Now that's settled lets get going." Isabelle said while walking past us, we quickly followed and walked at a quick pace. We then stopped by a church to grab some weapons. I observed the variety of weapons and saw that there were darts in the chest full of weapons.

"Why are there darts in here?" I asked

"They've go poison in them as well as some holy water. You should take them." Isabelle responded. I grabbed at least a hundred darts, some daggers, a large katana and a bottle of holy water. My feet started to ache tremendously so it was only logical for me to take my shoes off.

"We should go soon." Jace said. We immediately took all of our weapons and headed out. Once we got to the side door of the Hotel Dumont we were greeted by an attractive young teenager with black hair with the same coloured eyes to match. In reality I knew he wasn't young at all, by now he must be at least older than seventy years old.

"I can lead the way in. I'm not a vampire I just want to avenge my brother, he went in and died trying to save me." Raphael said.

"Lead the way." Jace said. They all started to follow him except me.

"Wait." I said, "…Raphael we all know that's not true."

"Well if anyone was going to notice of course it would be you Crossheart." Raphael told me. "My clan is very thankful for your ancestor's sacrifice."

"We just want the rat back Raphael."

"Then come along."

"Please Marcella it's for Simon." Clary pleaded

"I'm not going you guys can go." I said

"If this is where we part ways Marcella Crossheart I just want to say that you're even for beautiful than I could have ever imagined from all the rumours… Though I wish you trusted downworlders more."

"I trust all kinds of creatures you know that it hurts me to know that you'd think such a thing. There's something here that you know I don't agree upon." With that I turned from them and made my way to where I knew Luke would be hiding.

"Luke?" I asked.

"How did you know I was hiding here?" He asked stepping out of the shadows soon other people started to step out as well.

"By now I would have thought that everyone knew I knew everything. I'm here to help you pack."

"Great to hear. This is my pack." Luke said "Maia, Bat, Leila, Pete, Steve, Alaric, Gregg and Gretel."

"Nice to meet all of you." Maia said

"You too." I responded smiling "I'm sorry for my attire I was kind of notified last minute."

We went up near the windows of the hotel and waited for something to happen. We waited a while until Jace and some of the vampires were about to negotiate a bargain. Jace had Raphael as a hostage while the vampires had Simon.

"Let's go!" Luke said. We did as he told, some of the werewolves busted through the windows then everyone else followed. I cautiously hopped in the hotel and somehow managed to land steadily on my feet. I wasn't focused on fighting the vampires that were huddling themselves at the werewolves only on getting everyone back to the institute safely.

"What are you doing here?" Alec said running to me

"Saving your lives." I said while busting out my katana. "Go follow Simon I'll catch up with you guys later." Suddenly Raphael almost attacked us then Alec quickly grabbed some darts then plunged them into his chest. By a little bit he just missed his heart though Raphael started to scream in pain.

"I can't leave you!" Alec yelled

"Go now!" I said. He did as commanded then left with Isabelle, Jace, Clary and Simon. The fight quickly stopped after hearing Raphael's screams. I quickly ran up to where he was lying on the ground before anyone else could get to him then sat next to him. I then used one of my hands to support his head then put a hand on him wound.

"It's okay I'll heal." He started, his breath was unsteady and becoming shallower.

"The darts had poison and holy water in them they're going to limit your ability to heal." I explained. Most of the werewolves left now but Luke, Maia and Bat stayed to see what was happening to him. Luke, Maia, Bat and the vampires started to form a circle around us.

"Get away from him." One of the vampires said.

"NO!" Raphael asserted, "Let her stay."

"It's going to be alright just focus on me." I then placed my hand on his wound more insistently then left it there for a while. Quickly the wound started to heal then Raphael's breathing regulated though he was still slightly panting.

"You find more ways to intrigue me by the minute Crossheart." He said with a smile.

"It worked." I yelped with a laugh. I then helped him up. Suddenly he turned his attention to Luke, "This whole matter while be forgotten if Crossheart heals my clan."  
"Deal." I said

"Are you sure about this Marcella?" Luke asked

"Don't worry I trust him. You can go now." I said. Once they left Raphael turned him attention to me once more.

"You should probably change out of that dress and wearing some shoes." He pointed out

"I will but I have to heal your clan first. Don't worry I'll live." I started to walk away until I felt his hand pulling mine.

"Wait." He said. I turned around to face him once more.

"Yes?"

"I have so many questions to ask you right now but I'll wait until later… But I just want to say thank you."

After an hour or so of healing Raphael's clan I was exhausted and my energy felt drained from healing everyone.

"I got you some clothes. Hopefully they fit…" Raphael said coming up to me. He was changed in a grey tank top and blue jeans.

"Thanks I appreciate it. Is there anywhere I can change?"  
"You can change in my room. My clan can be quite impulsive so it's better if I keep guard while you change. Once you're done I can get you to the institute."

"Sounds good." Raphael then showed me to his room. The clothes he got me were a pair of blue skinny jeans, a black shirt top that was probably his and black ballet flats that didn't fit quite right. Then I headed out to meet up with Raphael though he seemed equally as tired as I was.

"Raphael, are you okay?"

"Yea… I don't mean to scare you but I haven't had any blood lately."  
"Do you want some of mine?" I asked

"No I couldn't do that you already healed me I can't take your blood."

"I don't mind." I said then pulled him into the room.

"Are you sure?" He asked

"If I wasn't sure I wouldn't be offering you my blood in the first place."  
"Um okay then." He was clearly nervous and unsure of what to do. I scooted over then motioned for him to sit next to me.

"Wrist or neck?" I asked

"This is too weird for me."  
"And why is that?" I inquired

"Doesn't it bother you that I'm a seventy year old man in the body of a fifteen year old about to attack your neck?"  
"You should read twilight." I said with a laugh

"It may surprise you but I have." I stood there in shock.

"You must have loved those things." I said  
"Seriously why does he have to sparkle?" He asked. We both laughed at how this did seem like a scene out of a Stephanie Meyer novel.

"So are you going to take my blood or not?" I asked

"I can't decide between wrist and neck now." He said, "Both seem sufficiently creepy and borderline pedophilic."

"I'm not going to take this romantically in anyway."

"Fine. I'll just go with wrist." He then took my wrist and plunged his teeth into it I winced a little. Once he was finished he looked back at me with curious eyes. "Did that hurt you?"

"A little but it's fine I can just heal it myself."  
"Okay."  
"The suns up so I think I'll just go back to the institute alone."

"I'll just show you out." We walked to the front door together then he opened the door for me. The sun was bright and hit Raphael's feet but didn't burn him.

"Raphael… You aren't burning." I said. He quickly looked down at his feet to see that I was in fact right.

"How is this happening?" He asked. What have I done? This could make things worse if Raphael uses theses new abilities for the wrong reason.

"You took some of my blood and now you're a daylighter." He had a tremendous smile on his face and excitedly jumping around. He quickly ran to me then hugged me.

"Thank you so much!" He yelled then kissed my cheek.

"Raphael you have to promise me something though okay?" I asked while he was still holding me.

"Anything. Especially for you."  
"You can't use these new abilities for evil reasons. Don't bring back the dead, don't make alliances with people without my consent and please don't go killing innocent people."

"I swear I won't if I do then you have the right to kill me yourself."

"I'm glad I could do this for you." I said while hugging him again.

"I guess I can bring you to the institute then."

"Let's get going then." I said with a smile. Raphael couldn't stop smiling.

"It's been a long time since I've seen the world this way… So how do you know so much about people?"  
"Mostly I just read…"  
"How did you know I was a vampire while your other friends didn't know."

"There are times when they act as if they haven't even picked up a codex. But you just have to be perceptive and know things."

"How did you know my name?"

"It would be foolish of me not to know the name of the New York's clan's leader."

"That's true."

"Sometimes my shadowhunter friends think that they don't need to know stuff like that since they claim to be better than downworlders. I wish they'd understand that we could live in harmony together and that not one being is better than the other."

"Spoken like a true Crossheart." Before arriving to the institute we talked about a lot of other things like interests and families.

"Well it looks like we're at the institute." Raphael pointed out then we walked into the sanctuary together.

"Goodbye Raphael." I said. He pulled me into a tight embrace and played with my hair for a bit.

"If there's any way I can make this up to you I will even if I die trying."

"So what are you going to do for your first day of being a daylighter?" I asked, as we pulled apart though we still had our hands connected.

"I don't even know where to start." He said smiling. "You should heal that wrist of yours or else your friends will get the wrong idea. They might make my first day as a daylighter my last day. I'll return your dress later on in the week." I smiled then let go of his hands, put my hand on my wrist to make it heal then walked away to make my way inside.


	9. Chapter 9

Once I entered the institute I could see that everyone was waiting around besides Simon. I guessed that he was sleeping right now.

"Where have you been?" Alec asked enraged. I couldn't stand how they immediately started to attack me.

"Cleaning up the mess that you guys started!" I yelled back

"Oh really? To me it seems like you and a certain vampire hooked up!" Jace added

"How dare you make that assumption? Firstly I know brought the werewolves so it's partially my fault but it was because you needed help. Raphael said he'd let this entire thing go if I healed his clan so I did! I get that this was for Simon but you guys acted without thinking. So I'm sorry for being the only one smart enough to make a plan despite how outlandish it was. Just for your information Raphael may be a downworlder but he is my friend and it may be hard to believe but he is only my friend. You thought the same of Magnus before you actually met him and knew who he was. I'm sorry for not telling you guys where I was or what I was doing. I'm genuinely sorry okay? If you don't mind I'm going to go to my room and take a nap." I quickly walked to my room then collapsed onto my bed. "What the hell did I just start?" I didn't fall asleep or else the dreams of a fallen hero would haunt my mind again. I'm not ready to see what my future with him would have been. I might as well call Magnus right now and tell him what happened.

"Magnus?"  
"Hey what's up?"  
"Well a lot has happened right now."

"Like what?"  
"So after the party we went to the Hotel Dumort but Raphael was there and I thought it was a trap, which it was, so I went to go look for Luke's pack because he'd been hiding around for a bit making sure that Clary didn't get in trouble. So we went in to the Hotel right before Jace could make a bargain with them for Simon. Jace, Clary, Alec, Isabelle and Simon all made it out safely and so did the werewolves. Though Raphael was hurt and wouldn't heal as quickly so I healed him. Raphael, the werewolves and I made a deal that if I healed his clan then he'd forget about the whole fight. I told Luke's pack to leave which they did so I healed the members of Raphael's clan that were injured."  
"Sounds like a lot to go through."  
"I'm not done yet."  
"Please tell me you did not hook up with Raphael."  
"I'm fifteen for crying out loud! Of course I didn't."  
"Alright so what happened."  
"Once I was done I changed into some other clothes that Raphael gave me then Raphael looked really sick since he hadn't had blood in a while. I gave him some of my blood then because of my blood he turned into a daylighter. Now before you get upset…"

"He's a daylighter now! What were you thinking?"  
"I wanted to help him! I didn't know what my blood would do to him!"  
"Where is he right now?" Magnus asked

"I don't know I made him promise to me he wouldn't use his abilities in a wrong way."  
"Let's go find him!" Magnus yelled. Before I could object he hung up quickly. I waited anxiously for Magnus to arrive. Then suddenly there was a loud knock on the institute door. I ran to the door as quickly as I could to open it.

"Magnus I…"  
"Just save it I can't believe this happened!"  
"You didn't see the joy that brightened his eyes. For once in his life he looked happy!"

"Let's just find him. There's no possible way to track him since he's a vampire but maybe if we have something of his we can. Do you have something?"  
"I have this shirt." I said while looking down at myself

"I thought you guys didn't hook up." Magnus commented cheekily

"Seriously Magnus really?"  
"I'm the one tracking him down I can make as many sassy remarks as I want."  
"I'm going to get a shirt to change into." I said while walking away from him. Once I got a shirt I saw the Alec was leaning on his door with a sad look in his eyes.

"Where are you going now?" He asked

"With Magnus to go find Raphael."  
"Why?"  
"Because Raphael is a daylighter now and we have to protect him from himself. Now if you don't mind I have to go." Walked past him without turning back.

"Alright let's go find this vampire." Magnus said. Magnus cast a powerful spell and luckily found a way to track Raphael.

"So where is he?"

"Apparently he's at a cemetery."

"I thought vampires couldn't enter cemetaries."  
"They can't really but it depends on the vampire and now that he's a daylighter he has the liberty of entering now." We started to make our way to the cemetery, it was a quick trip and once we were close we could see Raphael sitting near a few graves. Magnus and I both shared a scared look.

"Raphael?" I asked once we were close to him.

"Hey…" He responded teary eyed without looking at us. I sat next to him then took his hand in mine. "Who were they?" I inquired

"My friends. They didn't deserve to die. I drained them of blood. I was the one who killed them." He explained.

"You weren't going to raise them from the dead were you?" Magnus asked

"No… Well I was thinking about it but they would have hated to see my face. Then I also thought of the promise I made you. Doing something like this could have gotten you in a lot of trouble. I refuse to betray someone who cared enough to give me this chance. I've betrayed a lot of people throughout my life, it's about time I do something right." Raphael said

"Seems as if being a daylighter has changed you." Magnus said, "We should get out of here, you should enjoy your first day out in the light."

"Alright." We then walked to the nearest park, the park had loads of children laughing and playing in it.

We soon found a hill to sit on, after talking for a while I decided to lie down and look at the clouds. The two guys soon did the same and after sitting in silence for a bit I could see tears rolling down Raphael's cheeks.

"Was it something I said?" Magnus asked

"No of course not. It's just that I almost forgot what clouds looked like. I'm just happy right now."

"So what's your clan going to think?" Magnus said, "They're clearly going to be jealous."  
"If they're jealous then they shouldn't be in my clan. A clan is supposed to be a team that sticks together no matter what changes in their lives." At this moment I was starting to think of Alec, Isabelle, Jace and Clary I suddenly felt extremely guilty. "Those who leave me might try to kill me."

"Magnus and I have your back don't worry. If you ever need healing I'm always here for you and if you need a glitter supplier you have Magnus." I said

"Good to know" he responded with a smile. "This isn't how I imagined my week going."  
"Same here." I said. We spent the rest of the day as if we were tourists and went around the entire though some time before seven o'clock Magnus and I both got calls.

"Hello?" I said

"It's Alec he's injured…" She said more after that but I blocked it out because I was too distracted with how I could forget something like this happened.

"I'm on my way just wait."

"I take it you guys have to leave now." Raphael said

"Yea."  
"Well stay safe." He told me.

"Come on." Magnus said


	10. Chapter 10

Magnus hailed a cab only moments before; I quickly made my way into the cab and anxiously fiddled with my fingers. Once we got to the institute Magnus and I sprinted inside to the infirmary. I let Magnus get to Alec first since he was clearly more nervous than I was. He started to heal Alec and it was clear that he was struggling to do so.

"Magnus wait…" I said

"No there's no time to wait!" He yelled back. He was distressed by this situation and clearly needed assistance. I then walked to the side of the bed opposite to Magnus then I held my hand out to Magnus.

"Take my hand." I said then we placed our other hands above Alec and focused as much energy as we could on him.

"I think it's working." Magnus said. Within minutes it seemed as if Alec's breathing regulated and seemed calm at the moment. Then Magnus and I lowered our hands.

"He should wake up within a few hours. Tell him I said goodbye." I said while walking away.

"Where are you going?" Magnus asked, "You can't just leave."  
"I have to get my life back on track. I still have school to go to." I explained. Magnus then went up to me and gave me a hug. I went back to my room, grabbed all my stuff and walked out of the institute.

The first few weeks of school especially after experiencing what I have will be quite difficult. Before I left home I made sure that all my marks were covered with makeup but it was quickly starting to fade. People had begun to make rumours about my marks and also about how my aunt died. The stares that people give me in the halls are unbearable. I've been able to see some of my friends but most of them are either in a different school or program than me. I quickly jogged to my locker to put all my books away and to get my homework. As fast as I could I tried to get out of that hellhole called school. Once I got out I could see a certain group of shadowhunters waiting for me.

"You forgot to say goodbye. I know we may be the last people you want to see right now but…" Alec started but he was cut off because I ran up quickly to hug him with tears in my eyes. He reacted quickly and hugged me back.

"You're okay," I said

"I'm okay because of you." We broke off then I went on to hug everyone else.

"How about you visit the institute for old times sake?" Isabelle suggested

"That'd be great. I can't express how much I hate it at this school." I said with a laugh. We headed to the Institute and on the way they explained to me everything that happened while I was gone… Even though I already knew. Once we entered a woman who looked exactly like Isabelle greeted us.

"Maryse." I greeted with a smile.

"Marcella." She said, "How about we talk in private?"  
"Alright." She led me to the library.

"I just wanted to say how thankful I am to you for saving Alec."  
"I'm glad I could have helped." I told her.

"I was wondering if you would like to come with us to Idris." She asked

"I would but I have school…"

"Look I'll take care of everything. Think of this as a thank you."

"It would be amazing if I could come with you guys to Idris."

"Fantastic. You can meet Sebastian." My smile faded slightly and I reflected back on the dreams I had. Seeing him will break my heart into a million pieces.

**I hope you guys liked this chapter despite how short it was I will make sure to update in the next few days! Please review so I know what you guys think about this story! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys what's up? It's been a few days since I last updated but it's awesome to know that you guys enjoy the story. Hope you like this chapter! **

"Before we go to Idris we should get you some clothes." Isabelle said. We were currently in her room talking about random stuff. I was sitting cross-legged on her bed while she was walking around the room.

"I don't have any money…"

"When's your birthday?"

"December 27."

"Telling everyone that you want clothes for your birthday won't work then…"

"It might if you asked Magnus."

"Actually it could work."

"Asking Magnus for clothes for my birthday?"

"No asking Magnus for clothes in general."

"Then my wardrobe will consist of glitter and sparkles."

"Hold up, I have to make a call." Isabelle said getting up to leave the room.

"If it's alright with you I'm going to walk around the institute."

"Yea that's fine." I started to walked around the institute then saw a boy sitting on the stairs with a book in his hands and glasses that were slightly too big for him. I walked up to him then sat down next to him.

"You must be Max." I told him. He looked up from his book and smiled at me.

"Yup and you must be Marcella."

"So what are you doing sitting on the stairs reading?"  
"Well my mom and dad are having a 'meeting' or something. I always get left out of all of the family meetings since I'm so young."  
"I think they shouldn't over look you. They should appreciate you since you are in fact a part of the Lightwood family. I know for a fact that you're smarter than you look." I thought about how Cassandra Clare said that Max was always meant to die. But seeing an actual life in front of me I don't know if I can let him die. Isabelle was torn apart by Max's death and Alec was forced to hide his grief for the sake of everyone else.

"Thanks. I wish everyone thought of me the way you do."

"They just don't see what I see. I see a young boy with a bright future who will grow up to be a wise shadowhunter."

"Marcella?" Isabelle said while walking up to us.

"Yes?"

"Magnus is here to see you."

"Where is he?"

"In Alec's room... but he'll be out in a minute."

"Did he make a portal that goes to Alec's room or something? Maybe I should wait a little until he gets out of Alec room." I said

"Who's Magnus?" Max asked

"A warlock." I said

"A sexy, sexy warlock." Isabelle said. I laughed in response then got up.

"See you later Max." I made my way to my old room to find shopping bags on my bed.

"Maryse told me about the trip before asking you so I got you some clothes." I heard Magnus say from behind me. I turned around and hugged him.

"Thank you Magnus. But you didn't have to." I said while pulling away.

"I wanted to. I mostly got you shirts, pants and skirts but there's one thing that I just had to give you." We walked to where the bags were and Magnus picked up a black bag and took out a dress. It was absolutely gorgeous; it was a light green color with pleated fabric in different places as well as different jewel embellishments.

"Magnus that must have cost a fortune."  
"Actually it didn't cost me anything. Raphael gave it."  
"How is he doing?"  
"He's happier. If he weren't a daylighter he'd probably hate a lot of things and on some sort of killing spree. Some of his clan left him and he made Lily co-leader. He's also been teaching Simon a few things about being a vampire and they're both daylighters now so they're on a lot of people's hit lists."  
"When am I leaving for Idris?"  
"Today."  
"Isn't that a bit sudden?" I said

"There's going to be a lot of important stuff to discuss with the clave." Once we were done talking I put all of the clothes Magnus got me and packed it in a duffel bag. Though before leaving I decided to change into some of my new clothes. I put on a vivid purple shirt that seemed like it was the same color as the dress from one of my dreams; it had the shoulder's cut out and was extremely soft. After stepping out of the room Magnus and I saw Jace and Simon having an argument outside of the institute. The only way I thought this could stop was if I talked to them.

"Why are you guys fighting?" I said when I reacted them.

"Jace wants me to lie to the Lighwoods about how Clary doesn't want to Idris." Simon explained, Jace rolled his eyes in response.

"You should honestly let Clary come with us. If Clary finds out that we left without her she isn't the type of person who will except a defeat like that. She'll use every method she can to get to Idris which is possibly putting her in actual danger contrary to the danger you think she could be in." I told Jace. We then saw a group of forsaken coming our way.

"Magnus! Open the portal!" Jace yelled. I took out a seraph blade and started to kill any of the forsaken. Though they just continued coming at us as if there were no way of stopping them.

"Madeleine!" I heard Simon yell. Madeline, the woman who said she knew where Jocelyn was collapsed on the floor. Another forsaken attacked Simon, leaving him critically injured. I tried to run to him until I felt someone's hand on my arm; it was Alec.

"Go to the portal Jace will take care of Simon." Alec said

"But I can save him please just let me save him." I told Alec.

"I can't let you do that." I finally gave in and made my way to the portal. Magnus was standing next to it while Maryse, Robert, Max and Isabelle were standing in front of it. Alec and Jace soon came in while carrying Simon. They would have no choice but to bring Simon with us.

"Let's go." Maryse said. One by one they all went into the portal. I was extremely nervous, this would be the first time I'd see Sebastian. Even though his hair would be black and so would his eyes it wouldn't stop me from thinking that Jonathan could be in there. Before stepping in the portal I hugged Magnus.

"Stay safe…"  
"I will."  
"And try to get some sleep for once."  
"I'll try." With that I let him go and went into the portal. I landed wrong and almost lost my balance until a pair of hands steadied me by my shoulders.

"Whoa there…" Sebastian said with a laugh.

I looked him in the eyes and he looked back with a smile. He started to blink rapidly and tried to look away; I could have sworn for a moment I could have seen his eyes flash from black to green.

"Um thanks." I said deliberately avoiding eye contact with him. He removed his hand then put them in his pockets. Jace, Alec and Simon soon followed though Simon was unconscious he ended up dragged Jace down then fell on top of him which I couldn't help but smile at. Alec landed smoothly and looked around.

"I thought you were holding him!" Jace said looking up at Alec. Alec helped them up and after doing so looked at Sebastian and I.

"I see that you've met Marcella." He said to Sebastian. I didn't react and looked around to find myself near a building of dark stone that looked like a simple fortress with pillars supporting it that were marked with protection runes. There were also four demon towers, smaller than the ones that guarded the city, rising from the four cardinal points of the building. This must be the Gard. The gates of the Gard seemed to be the most dramatic thing about the place. They were several times taller than man and seemed to be made from a combination of different metals. The calligraphic interpretations of marks plastered the gates. On either side of the gates stood stone statutes of warriors known as the Guardians. Each was warrior-angel was holding a carved sword and standing above a dying creature. This must have been to represent the enemies of the nephilim.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Sebastian said.

"In a sort of melancholy way. I guess it possesses that tragic beauty that pierces at your heart." I replied. Avoiding him when he reminded me of 'Jonathan" would be like breaking my own heart. Jace placed Simon on a bench and I decided to see if I could heal him. I put my hands over Simon's wound then started to hover them around the rest of his body to example how serious the injury was.

"Will he be okay?" Jace asked.

"He'll be fine…" I kneeled next to where Simon was and placed my hands over top of his wound without touching it. After focusing my energy on healing him his wound started to close and it seemed like he was going to wake up soon.

"We're going to take Simon to the inquisitor so that he can get a portal back to New York once wakes up." Alec stated. Jace and Alec helped to get Simon inside which left Sebastian awkwardly standing there unsure of what to do. "Sebastian if you could it would be fantastic if you showed Marcella around."

"I wouldn't mind it would be a pleasure." Sebastian said. I didn't want to show that I knew who he was… who he really was. I also didn't want to seem like I hated him right away. After all that's pretty much what Sebastian is doing right now, he's treating this all like a game. What he doesn't know is that I'm willing to play along.

"Sounds great." I said with a smile.


	12. Chapter 12

"So that thing you did to Simon when you healed him… That seems new."  
"Yea it sort of is. All of this is pretty new to me."

"I'm guessing the rest of your company will visit the inquisitor first. You seem a bit tired so getting you settled in will be a suitable choice of things to do today." He said grinning at me. I tried not to show how weird this seemed but something tells me he could look past what I was showing just as I could with him.

"Let's go then." I replied. We started to make our way out of the Gard and towards the actual city of Alicante. "Max told me that you read his copy of Angel Sanctuary."  
"Have you read it?" He asked  
"I know the premise of it. I've wanted to read it but I haven't just yet because I need someone's opinion on it."  
"Well I think it's pretty good."  
"The story is intriguing… A fallen angel who'd break down the gates of heaven and search through hell just to save his sister he's in love with so that they can reunite and finally be together."

"Some authors can't help but love incest." He said

"No kidding." I said laughing.

"Other than read about incest what else do you do in your free time?" He asked

"Well before I was a shadowhunter I'd do a lot of reading, sometimes I would write. In the mundane world I wasn't really the type of person who'd participate on sports teams. I'd listen to a lot of music as well and just hang out with my friends."

"You say that with such disappointment."  
"Sometimes I want to go back to a life like that, that was so simple… I just don't know."  
"Seems like your shadowhunter buds don't appreciate you enough to a point where you'd consider being a mundane again."

"It's alright if they don't appreciate me because the things they do at times are predictable in my eyes. I get bored when I'm with them when there's always a different way of doing things that will make sure everyone benefits so I don't always do things with their permission."

"I think that you don't need anyone's permission to do great things."  
"I need someone's permission for the same reasons that everyone else does."  
"What's that?" He asked

"To be accepted."

"Despite the fact that we all look for acceptance we'll never feel like we fully have it."  
"Is that why you didn't ask me if I didn't want to go to the Penhallow house? Because we just passed it."

"Oh sorry I kind of just forgot."

"It's kind of hard to miss a house with a sign that says Penhallows on it."

"I've been distracted lately."  
"By what?"  
"I've just been in my own head lately…" We then turned around and walked into the house. It looked quite vintage on the outside but was extremely modernized on the inside.

"This place is gorgeous." I said once I was inside; I took my shoes off then explored the place a little bit. Sebastian stayed a few steps behind me and laughed at my amusement. "The kitchen itself is larger than my whole apartment."

"Do want me to take your bag up to your room?" He asked.

"Sure." I said while giving my bag to him.

"Your room will be across from mine so if you need to talk to me about anything I'm just across the hall."  
"Alright." I had a feeling he'd go through my things to try and find information about me but there's nothing interesting in my bag just clothes that Magnus gave me and my copy of The Fault In Our Stars. I continued to walk around then returned to the living room to see a girl with dark brown eyes, a delicately, pointed chin, and straight dark, black hair sitting on the couch while looking through a photo album. The only similarity we held looks wise was the fact that we both had black hair. I was taller than her by no more than a few inches, my eyes were lighter than hers and her face seemed to be shaped in a different way.

"Oh. I didn't know that our guests would be arriving so soon." She said, "I'm Aline."  
"I'm Marcella. It's nice to meet you. I'm here earlier than everyone else because I've been really tired lately so they thought I need some rest. This house is absolutely beautiful."  
"Thanks. Well you should be telling that to my parents they're the ones that were rich enough to buy this house." The front opened again to reveal the Lightwoods and Jace; Isabelle was the first to walk through and quickly rushed to go hug Aline. Everyone else was talking and reminiscing about old things and couldn't stop smiling. Seeing everyone together like this warmed my heart though I was aware of what would happen in the next few days. I didn't want to ruin the mood so I decided to go upstairs and see my room. After walking up the mahogany stairs I walked down a sunlit hallway from the large window at the end of the hallway that could practically blind you. Near the very end was a room that must have been mine because my bag was there. The room was large, much bigger than my room in the institute and had large windows. I moved my bag off the bed and decided that I should go to sleep for a bit. I managed to sleep before I dreamt of anything but woke up as if I had a dream. After that I walked to the washroom to fix my hair though I was surprised to see that it didn't look as bad as expected. I'm guessing that it was barely even six thirty pm right now by where the sun rested in the sky. I shuffled towards the stairs then walked down stairs to find everyone talking about random subjects. Max was sitting at the dining table with a toy soldier and a manga novel. I wasn't too interested in what everyone else was talking about so I decided to talk to Max.

"Hey Max."  
"Hey. It's about time you got up."  
"So what are you up to?"  
"I'm just trying to kill time. I'm really bored right now there's not much I can do here."  
"I know the feeling. If you could do anything you wanted right now what would you do?"  
"I don't know I've never really had that chance."  
"Max!" We heard Maryse yell from the kitchen

"I guess that's my cue."  
"Once we're back in New York we'll find out the one thing that you want to do whenever you're bored or sad and go around the whole city to figure out what that is… I promise."  
"That sounds awesome." He said while getting up, "Anyway see you later."

"Marcella come over here." Alec said. I got up then made my way over to them and Alec gestured more me to sit next to him despite how tight it would make the armchair. After getting seated with Alec's arm around me I listened in on Sebastian and Isabelle's discussion.

"So you speak French?" Isabelle sighed. "I wish I spoke another language. But Hodge never thought we needed to learn anything but ancient Greek and Latin, and nobody speaks those."  
"I also speak Russian and Italian. And some Romanian," Sebastian said with a modest smile. "I could teach you some phrases-"  
"Romanian? That's impressive," said Jace. "Not many people speak it."  
"Do you?" Sebastian asked with interest.  
"Not really," Jace said with a smile so disarming I knew he was lying. "My Romanian is pretty much limited to useful phrases like, 'Are these snakes poisonous?' and 'But you look much too young to be a police officer."

"Do you speak any languages Marcella?" Aline asked

"Before I went into High School I was entered in French Immersion." I said.

"I didn't know you spoke French." Alec said looking at me.

"Same here." Isabelle said. The rest of the day went smoothly though I was getting extremely tired despite all my efforts to stay awake.

_I was standing in the doorway of my apartment while Jonathan was standing in the hallway._

_"__I'm gonna miss you."_

_"__How long will you be gone?" I asked him_

_"__It depends how long they need me there."  
"You haven't even told your mom…" I stated_

_"__I'm sorry that I made you the one to explain every thing to her."  
"It's fine. What time do you need to be at Magnus's?"  
"In twenty minutes."_

_"__The cab ride there will be at least twenty minutes itself." I told him with a shocked tone._

_"__I just wanted to say goodbye properly." We hugged for about a minute until I realized how upset Magnus would be if he were late._

_"__I love you don't ever forget that." I told him._

_"__I'm luckiest guy in the world and I can't tell you how thankful I am to have such an understanding girlfriend." Once we separated and he walked away everything started to fade to black and everything around me started to change and I found myself sitting on Clary's couch in her apartment. I was watching some TV show while Jocelyn was washing the dishes and Clary was talking on the phone. She was painting her nails so the phone was on speaker. _

_"__Hey Jon." Clary said, "I was just wondering when you were coming back. You've been gone for a little over a month."_

_"__Miss me little sis?" He asked._

_"__Don't flatter yourself."_

_"__Well, incase you were wondering I'm coming back tomorrow."_

_"__Wait what… are you serious?" Clary said_

_"__Would I ever lie to you Clarissa?" He taunted. Hearing his voice was great so I turned the TV off and turned myself so that I was facing the phone._

_"__Yes, Jon, yes."_

_"__Well, I'm not lying."_

_"__Tell him he's still not forgiven for forgiven for going to Idris without my permission." Jocelyn said._

_"__What did she say? I couldn't really hear her." Jonathan said_

_"__Mom says she hates you with an incredible amount of hatred for leaving without her permission." I laughed at the response and smiled at Clary's remark._

_"__Oh come on. I know she missed me too... Now I hear the sound of my beautiful girlfriend's laughter in the background. Can you put her on the phone?"  
"I can't really do that since I'm painting my nails and mom's washing dishes so she'll have to get the phone herself." I got up then sat next to Clary._

_"__Do you guys want me to take it off speaker?" I asked_

_"__No it's alright he'll just have to be careful as to what he says." Clary said with a smirk._

_"__Deal."  
"I don't even know where to start right now." I told Sebastian._

_"__You can start by telling me why you're at my place even though I'm not there." He said_

_"__Well I'm just catching up with your mom and Clary and quite frankly we're gossiping about you."  
"All good things I hope." _

_"__Jonathan!" We heard a voice yell in the background._

_"__I'm sorry I have to cut this short but…"  
"It's fine."  
"Are you sure?"  
"I'm sure."  
"Okay. I love you, I love you, and I love you. Don't ever forget it." He then made a kissing noise into the phone._

_"__Love you too. Have fun."_

_"__You guys are so cheesy." Clary said _

_"__Oh shut up your relationship is much cheesier than mine. Anyway see you guys soon." He said before hanging up._

I woke up shocked and breathing heavily. I looked around my room then jumped when I saw Alec sleeping on the chair across from my bed.

"Alec, what the hell are you doing here?" I asked him. He jerked awake then sleepily opened his eyes. "You scared the crap out of me." He said.

"You think I scared you? You snuck into my room and sat on the chair right across from my bed!" I whispered loudly.

"Magnus told me that you were having nightmares. I thought that it would be a good idea if you had me to comfort you if you had another nightmare… Did you have one?"  
"Sort of…" Alec then rushed to my side then hugged me.

"What time is it?" My curtains were closed so I couldn't really tell.

"It's about seven in the morning maybe even eight."  
"Can you tell everyone that I feel sick today? I don't think I'm up for interacting with other people today."

"Yea sure."  
"It's alright you can go now I'm fine."  
"Okay… I'm going to get some breakfast then." He said. Once he left I spent the rest of my time reading the fault in our stars until I actually got hungry. I started walking down the stairs then stopped mid way while leaning on the railing and saw Isabelle sitting on the couch scrolling through a phone.

"Hey Izzy." I greeted

"Hey. Feeling any better?" Isabelle asked.

"Yea much better." I replied. The sounds of another person's footsteps walking down the stairs were reaching my ears… It was Sebastian. Oh great.

"Do you know where Aline is?" Isabelle asked.

"Experimenting with her fluid sexuality." Sebastian said while passing me.

"And Jace?" Isabelle added

"With her." I told her.

"Gross."

"Very gross." Once I made it to the couch next to Isabelle the door bell rang… This is going to be interesting.

"I'll get it." Sebastian said. Today he was acting different as if a sudden determination took over him. Moments later Clary walked in looking for Jace.

"Oh this will be interesting." I said to Isabelle. We didn't hear much of their conversation but only the sound of yelling.

"Should we get out of here?" Isabelle said

"Nah she'll be out of here in about. 3…2…1…" On cue Clary left infuriated with Sebastian chasing after her.

"I think he likes her." Isabelle said, "Do you think they'll eventually date?"  
"No way."

"Why is that? Sebastian's a great guy." It's safe to say that was the last time Isabelle would ever say that about Jonathan.

"There are just so many wrong things with them being together."  
"Or maybe you just want him to yourself."

"Um… no thanks." Once I got dressed out of my pyjamas and into something a little more acceptable Isabelle and I spent the walking around and exploring Alicante. The city is absolutely breath taking; the city is found in a shallow valley and divided by its river. The construction is mostly in gold- and honey-colored stone, with red tile roofs. Alicante rises up the side of a steep hill on one side, and its houses pile atop one another. From the river, canals have been dug. Apart from its unusual demon towers, Alicante is a city of canals, since wells must be kept shallow to avoid piercing the adamas veins below the city. It was more beautiful than I could ever imagine. We stayed out until it was dark out then returned to the Penhallow residence.


	13. Chapter 13

After hanging out with Isabelle, eating dinner then going to sleep my dreams instantly started to attack me.

_I was sitting on a bed in the middle of my room back in New York with my head in my hands. Someone was knocking on my door insensately._

_"__How many times do I have to say I'm sorry?" I heard Sebastian say from the other side of the door. "Please let me in." He begged. It was breaking me to hear him this way, with so much soreness in his voice. He had probably been crying for a while. I gave in and opened the door for him; his expression changed from surprised to nervous in moments. _

_"__Come in."  
"Can I just explain myself?"  
"I can't really prevent you from doing that now can I? I'm guessing your gonna say that she kissed you."  
"I didn't want to kiss her."  
"You kissed back and you didn't pull away."  
"I couldn't help it. I've felt extremely distant from you."_

_"__Because you left me to go to Idris."  
"I'll do anything for you if you forgive me. Please don't break up with me."  
"If some random guy kissed me and I didn't pull away how would you react?"  
"I'd be pissed. I would have been frustrated and tried not to punch him in the face. No one in the entire universe could love you more than I do. But if I saw that you were happy with him I'd let you two be together no matter what I felt. But I'm not in love with that random girl that kissed me yesterday she doesn't make me happy, you do." _

_"__You always know what to say don't you." I said with a smirk he smiled back then stepped closer to me until we were connected then wrapped his arms around my waist. I didn't hesitate to wrap my arms around his neck. _

Once I woke up I saw a small paper on my side table, I reached for it and picked it up. Turns out it wasn't entirely a paper but in reality a picture. The side that was facing me would have been blank if it weren't for the message on it. It seemed like an excerpt of a song.

Loving can hurt, loving can hurt sometimes  
But it's the only thing that I know  
When it gets hard, you know it can get hard sometimes  
It is the only thing that makes us feel alive

We keep this love in a photograph  
We made these memories for ourselves  
Where our eyes are never closing  
Hearts are never broken  
And time's forever frozen still

So you can keep me  
Inside the pocket of your ripped jeans  
Holding me closer 'til our eyes meet  
You won't ever be alone, wait for me to come home

Loving can heal, loving can mend your soul  
And it's the only thing that I know, know  
I swear it will get easier,  
Remember that with every piece of you  
And it's the only thing we take with us when we die

And if you hurt me  
That's okay baby, only words bleed  
Inside these pages you just hold me  
And I won't ever let you go  
Wait for me to come home

You can fit me  
Inside the necklace you got when you were sixteen  
Next to your heartbeat where I should be  
Keep it deep within your soul  
me  
And I won't ever let you go

When I'm away, I will remember how you kissed me  
Under the lamppost back on Sixth street  
Hearing you whisper through the phone,  
"Wait for me to come home."

This was a picture of us he gave me before he went and left for Idris. It was a picture of him holding me from behind with his arms around my waist with the two of us smiling up at the camera. Clary must have been the one to take the picture. We looked older here and obviously we looked happy. How is it even here in the universe? I turned my eyes away from the picture and looked out the window. Once I looked out I could see someone climbing down the demon towers. I assumed that Sebastian must have been done taking down the wards. I climbed out of my bed then went downstairs to the kitchen and sat at the table while bringing the picture with me. I waited a while until the front door quietly opened, Sebastian came in then stopped once he realized I was there.

"How long have you been standing there?" He asked

"No more than half an hour." I replied

"You should get some sleep… It's gonna be a big day tomorrow."  
"You know why I don't sleep. Before everything that happens ends up… happening. I think we should have a little chat." He walked to where I was the sat in the chair across from mine.

"Are you wondering where I got the picture?" He asked

"No I'm wondering why… About everything."

"I got the picture for you... I thought it was quite cute. Well as for everything else you already know why. You look at me like I'm sort of monster that killed your boyfriend."  
"You didn't kill him. I know that."  
"My own mother looks at me like I'm some freak of nature. You probably think the same of me."  
"Not all monsters do monstrous things."  
"Since I was in the womb I was destined to bring chaos upon this world."  
"You're telling me about sleep when you're up climbing demon towers in the middle of the night. Your time of bringing chaos is fast approaching."  
"Why won't you just kill me now?"  
"For the same reason you won't kill me right now… I'm not the one meant to kill you."  
"Resisting the urge to kill me to save thousands of people is a risk you're willing to take for the sake of some plot."  
"I will save thousands, I will same millions because even if you're one step in front of everyone there's one person always in front of you."  
"You?"  
"You'll just have to wait to find that out."  
"Are you sure another reason you won't kill me is because you're hoping that your precious boyfriend is still locked up inside me?"  
"He's gone and there's nothing I can do about it."  
"Do those horrid dreams attack you every time you close your eyes?"  
"It's like a lottery."  
"You wake up screaming and in tears after those dreams yet somehow you're impossibly okay with that."  
"One would tolerate a demon for the sake of an angel." I said  
"Not for the sake of a fantasy."  
"In case you didn't notice our life compared to that of a mundane's is considered a fantasy. Why is that so different from the ideas you've planted in your head?"  
"Your logical optimism is starting to sicken me."  
"Where did you get the picture?"  
"I pulled some strings and got someone to travel through dimensions for me."  
"Oh you didn't have to do that for me." I said with sarcasm  
"I did it to break you. It must be fascinating to travel through dimensions just like you have."  
"I've had my dreams while you've had your nightmares."  
"What nightmares?"  
"The nightmares of Valentine, of your fears there's one more but you don't know whether to call it a dream or nightmare."  
"Go on say it."  
"The one where you're in front of a green manor with Clary, a little girl with red hair and your family. For some reason your father isn't anywhere to be found."  
"Do you have any idea what it's like to be betrayed by parents?"  
"Clearly you don't know that much about me. My parents were honorable shadowhunters but abandoned that life because their addiction to drugs started to vary. It started from mundane drugs like until they wanted more. Then they got addicted to yin fen and couldn't stop."  
"And where are they now?"  
"They could be anywhere. They left one day and never came back. They could be dead for all I know or they could also be living in a new home with a new kid."  
"We're just two broken kids from two broken families aren't we?"  
"In the end they still loved me. They left because they knew that I shouldn't have been around them."  
"My parents didn't love me."  
"You gave Valentine hope and Jocelyn would weep for the son she couldn't raise."  
"She wept for the son that ended up dying in her belly."  
"She told me once that if she were the one to raise you then maybe you would have acted kinder."  
"I was evil from a beginning"  
"You weren't cared for the way you should have."  
"Jace was raised by Valentine and look at how he turned out."  
"Jace eventually got away from him then was raised by good people."  
"You're surprisingly hopeful for someone who's aware of a doom to come. How could you even say that I would be different if it weren't for the person that raised me?"  
"It doesn't matter what species you are or your origins there's potential for good in ever creature."  
"So are we just going to stay awake for hours and talk? Because I want to be prepared for tomorrow."  
"You can go to bed now I'm not holding you back."  
"Aren't you going to sleep?"  
"I already told you that I don't sleep... I can't sleep."  
"Shouldn't the chance of a good night's sleep be worth the dreams? Why would you even stay awake if you could escape to your gentle knight of your dreams?"  
"Because I eventually have to wake up and knowing that those dreams will never come true is what makes everything seem so... Tragic." I got up and made my way to the living room.  
"Where are you going?"  
"To try and sleep on the couch."  
"Why the couch?"

"To get a head start." With that Sebastian then disappeared to go to his room while I tried to make myself comfortable on the couch.  
Tomorrow would be the day where everything changed, where everyone would know what I knew about Sebastian. I keep thinking that I can save as many people as possible but I don't even know how I could do that


	14. Chapter 14

The next day Clary stayed at the Penhallow residence and we all ended up talking together. From time to time Sebastian looked anxious.

"Do people ever climb the demon towers?" Max asked

"Don't be ridiculous Max nobody in their right mind would do that." Isabelle replied

"Well what did you see?" I said

"Well, it was someone climbing the demon towers"

Then I remembered what would happen to Max next. I felt a lump begin to form in my throat and my stomach churn.

"You okay Marcella? You seem to have gone pale." Asked Sebastian

"I'm fine… Anyway, Sebastian the color of your hair is nice but have you considered going blond?"

"…Well I haven't put much thought into it but I guess that could be a good idea." He replied with next to no hesitation. Once we were finished with our 'chat' I spent the rest of the day mentally preparing myself for what was about to happen. Near five o'clock a red mist suddenly seemed to take over the city.

"What's happening?" Aline asked. Everyone frantically got up and made their way downstairs to see what was going on.

"The wards are down! There are demons everywhere." Alec yelled while getting some weapons prepared for everyone. Most of the adults went to head to the Accords Hall, Aline Isabelle, Sebastian and Alec also ended up leaving the house while I stayed to watch Max. We stayed upstairs while waiting for Isabelle; we were seated on the floor of his bedroom mostly staring at the floor.

"What if something happens?" Max asked me

"Nothing will happen… I won't let anything happen."  
"I'm old enough to know that not everyone might make it out alive."

"I can't save anyone but I know what it's like to lose someone and I don't want anyone to feel that way."

"I know that you've lost people, like your parents and your aunt."  
"We won't lose anyone… we can't." I told him

"I'm back!" I heard Isabelle. We got up then started to make our way downstairs, I held Max's hand while we walked. He was clearly scared and full of fear of what was to come.

"We should just stay here for now." Isabelle said.

"I need to get something." I told her. I quickly ran upstairs and grab the picture from underneath my pillow. Suddenly the sound of the door opening reached my ears and as soon as I heard that I bolted downstairs while tucking the picture in my pocket. I snuck downstairs and hid while watching Sebastian knocking Isabelle out. Once she was knocked out I grabbed a dagger and aimed for him once he started making his way to Max. The dagger was placed in the middle of his chest and made him fall down to the ground.

"Max! Run!" I yelled. He did as I said and made his way to the back door. Sebastian took the dagger out then pinned me to the wall. I tried my best to escape his grasp but knew that this would be a battle I would lose even though he was injured. He lifted up a knife to my neck, "So, in conclusion you were the only one smart enough to figure everything all out." Then an echo of a laugh escaped out of his parted mouth but he still kept his teeth semi-clenched. Then my mouth twitched up at the ends into a smile to say "Well it wasn't that hard all I had to do was read."

"We could have been a team if you were willing but you loved all of them too much. They don't love and appreciate you enough."

"I feel like you'd know a lot about that, about unrequired love."

"I don't have time for this… I need to visit an old friend of mine."

"Why so soon?"

"Sorry but I'm not looking for a therapist. Besides we both have places to be."

"If only that were different…"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean it's a shame you aren't on our side…"

"You know all about me you know that can't happen."

"I know and someone took that away and now that can never be."

"It's just the wrong universe."

"You have no idea how true what you just said was."

"I know. If I were a caring individual I would hug you right now… But this will suffice." Sebastian then grabbed my hand and I didn't hesitate to pull away. Though Sebastian was evil we understood each other we knew about the alternate dimensions. Sooner or later one of us will try to use that against one another but it's as if we both wanted to avoid that day. Tears started to stream down my face as I could imagine how different it would be if he were good.

"Somewhere in there is good. Somewhere in there is a boy named Jonathan that would have been my best friend. But what's left is you…" He brushed one tear away with the hand that was holding mine then quickly removed it.

"I'm sorry I'm a disappointment."

"Can you humour me for a minute?" I asked. His eyes quickly flashed green as if the demon blood had faded away for this specific conversation.

"Anything for you. You are my world after all."

"I can't believe it." I said with a smile though I was still crying

"Please don't forget what it would have been like if we had gotten what we wanted."

"Never."

"I just want to say that I've loved you for what seems like my entire life."

"How long have been able to do that?"

"I don't know just recently even since you've showed up. You bring out the good in me and I've been trying to act good for a while now so that everyone would trust me." His eyes then filled with darkness once more. His hand then gripped onto my wrist and looked me sternly.

"Heal me." He demanded

"Why would I do that?" I asked

"Heal me!" He yelled in my face. He took my hand then put it on his wound though it wasn't healing. He waited a minute then huffed in frustration. He ran away from me with all the determination in the world to do what he planned all along.

"Max?" I yelled. Max suddenly came into view with Alec a few steps behind him holding his shoulders.

"You okay?" Alec asked

"Yup, but a little bit shaken up… I should go heal Isabelle."

"I'll take care of her just go clean yourself up."

"Alec… I…" I stuttered. Though he stopped me and ended up hugging me. "You probably shouldn't do that I have blood on me."  
"I don't care. You hear me?" By now Max was sitting next to Isabelle and had his hand in hers.

"You should go to Isabelle now I'll be fine."

"Just one more thing… you and Sebastian talked as if you were old friends. It sounded like you loved each other." He said while letting me go.

"You really think I'd love someone who almost killed me and threatened those I care about? My heart would never belong to Sebastian…"

"But it could belong to that other boy whose soul is practically trapped inside Sebastian."

"That boy is gone."

"It doesn't seem like he is… I'm sorry for bringing it up…" Alec said while making his way to Isabelle. After cleaning myself up I went back to where Isabelle was. Alec put an iratze on her and within a few minutes she woke up.

"What the hell happened?" She asked

"Sebastian…" I started. I then explained who Sebastian was to them and who Jace actually was and how he was actually a Herondale.

"How come you didn't tell us this sooner? Then Max's life wouldn't have been in danger! Nobody's life would be in danger if you just told us right away!" She yelled at me.

"You guys wouldn't listen. You didn't listen to Max when he pointed out that he saw someone climbing the demon towers."  
"That's different he's a child what he says isn't supposed to make sense!" She yelled. Max then got from Isabelle's side and made his way to lean on a wall with an angered look on his face.

"He's more perceptive than any of you!" I told them

"That doesn't explain why you didn't tell us."

"I didn't tell you because you would have thought I was crazy. You wouldn't have believe me, I had absolutely no evidence to support my theory." I explained

"Look you two we have to get out of here and to the Hall of Accords." We exited the house and once we got out we saw how the city was covered in flames while endarkened roamed the streets. I kept Max while we walked towards the hall. Soon Isabelle spotted Aline cornered by a demon and ran in her direction.

"Isabelle!" Alec yelled, "You two go to the hall we'll catch up later. Don't look back and just run." I took Max's hand and started to run to the hall. Once we made it I saw that everyone was crowded in the hall and that there were a countless amount of people injured.

"Max do you want to go find your parents or stay by me?"

"You're the one who can heal people… If I get injured I'd rather get injured by your side."

"I'm so glad you're alive."  
"Thank you for standing up for me and practically saving my life. I know that Sebastian would have killed me if you didn't show up. Anyway what are we going to do now?"  
"What do you think I should do?"  
"What you do best… heal and save people." Max responded


	15. Chapter 15

I looked around the entire hall until I saw a familiar Silent Brother. Max and I saw that he was talking to Maryse then quickly went to them. Max let go of my hand and quickly went to hug Maryse.

"Alec told me what happened. Oh my Max… Are you alright?" Maryse asked

"Marcella saved my life." He said. After hearing that Maryse stood up and turned her attention to me.

"Thank you so much… You have quite an act for saving the lives of my children."  
"I'm just glad I could be there for them."  
_"Thank you it means a lot to me that you would risk your own life to save his._" Brother Zachariah told me.

"It was no problem Brother Zachariah I take your oath very seriously. When you aren't always there to look out for them I will be." I said while looking to him.

"I can't tell you how thankful I am." Maryse told me. It seemed like the walls that Maryse built up for years were quickly coming down. "You saved my son's life when you didn't have to. How could I ever repay you?"  
"On my behalf I just want you to appreciate him and to care for him more than you originally did."

"Of course… Now is there something you needed?"

"No I was just going to offer to help. A lot of people are injured and something tells me more people will get injured. Everything that happened after that was a kind of blur… After an hour of healing countless people I was healing a girl named Cristina.

"Marcella!" I heard a voice yell behind me. I turned around for a moment to see Magnus accompanied by a large amount of downworlders including Luke's pack. Alec, Aline and Isabelle also followed behind him. He started to walk towards me with a smile. I stop healing the girl since she was done but stayed kneeling by her side.

"Is he your brother?" Cristina asked

"Almost… He's annoying like one and treats me like his little sister."  
"I see…"  
"What did you say your full name was?"

"Cristina Rosales."  
"Where are your parents?"  
"They ran off to a meeting." This girl seemed to be about 13; I couldn't believe that her parents left her alone. "What about your parents?"  
"They're gone. I don't even know where they are."  
"It would be a dream for me to get away from my parents."  
"Why is that?"

"They mapped out my entire life… Sometimes my mom jokes about my future wedding but she's obviously being serious."  
"My mom used to be like that… My parents wanted me to be their perfect daughter. I knew I couldn't be…"

"I can't stand it."  
"I know what you mean. What I say you should do is at the earliest opportunity you should figure out a way to live you life the way you want it."  
"I wish I had you as a sister."  
"You remind me of me when I was younger. Here I need to give you something." I told her.

"Okay but I don't think you need to." She said

"Non sense I want to." I thought up something in my head I could give her in instantaneously something appeared in my pocket… "Whoa that was weird."

"What was?"

"Um nothing…" I reached into my pocket and out came a large medallion. I gave it to her and she ran her hands over top of it feeling the carvings. Magnus came next to me and put an arm around my shoulder.

"Blessed be the Angel my strength which teaches my hands to war, and my fingers to fight," Magnus read while looking at the medallion. "The quote suits her." He commented. Cristina continued with placing the medallion around her neck.

"How did I just do that?" I whispered in his direction while turning my head to him.

"…I think you're getting stronger. You're adapting to this world and so are your abilities. Somehow you're reacting in a way that will make sure you adapt to survive. You can heal and make objects out of thin air now." He answered

"You're needed in the other hall… You should go quickly there's no time to waste." I told him.

"Will you be okay?"  
"I'll be fine… I have a lot to do." He took his arm off my shoulder then kissed my forehead.

"Be safe."  
"You too." I told him.

THE NEXT DAY (sorry for the time skip guys. I just had to.)

The final battle seemed like the longest few hours of my life, I was frightened to see who would come into the hall to be healed. I was worried that I wouldn't be able to save anyone at all. I was also fearful of the possibility that someone I knew would come through those doors unconscious and badly injured while I was tasked with the fate of healing them. That was extremely selfish of me to think… At the moment I'm back at the Penhallow residence just an hour before the celebration party. Clary and I are currently chatting with everyone while Jocelyn is up in my room helping me pack and while making sure that my dress is ready for the celebration party.

"You know I feel guilty for leaving your mom to pack all alone in my room. Right?" I told Clary

"Ugh great now you're making me feel guilty so now we have to go help her." Clary responded. I laughed and quickly made my way off the couch. We made our way up the stairs and walked down the hall to my room.

"Hey Jocelyn." I said while walking in. I sat down on one of the chairs and observed what was happening. Clary walked in seconds later and leaned against the doorframe. She looked down and looked at my nightstand. I placed the picture back there after the battle…

"What's this?" She asked  
"Um... You probably shouldn't look at that..." I said.  
"Why what is it?" Jocelyn said while walking in Clary's direction she then plucked the picture out of Clary's hand. After looking at the picture she sat down on the bed and looked at the picture for a while before looking up at me. I was anxiously biting my nails even though I've always found the hobby gross.  
"Why do you have a picture of my son?" She asked with tears brimming her eyes.  
"I..." I started to look at the ground and zone out a bit, "I don't know how to explain it."  
"Sebastian gave you it." Clary said bitterly  
"Sebastian left it on my bedside table one night. But technically it was from Jon." I replied,  
"So this is what he would have been like?" Jocelyn said,  
"Yes."  
"Did you love him?" Clary asked,  
"I think so. It's hard not to. I've only met the guy once..."  
"Everything about this seems impossible."  
"That's because it sort of is. Sebastian snatched the picture from a different dimension..."  
"You two look a lot older in the picture and he looks... Nicer." Clary commented; she had a point. My hair was longer and my face seemed more mature. Jon looked like an older version of the boy in my dreams his hair was still a dark gold, his eyes were gleaming green and his smile practically shone. Jocelyn was crying softly while looking at the picture. It seemed like she was trying her hardest to look away from it but didn't have the heart or strength to.

"Can you tell me something about him?" Jocelyn asked,

"That might not be the best idea but you deserve to know something after all… He is your son."

"Thank you." She replied.

"One time Jon left to go to Idris, his grandparents hadn't seen him in a long time so he took off without your permission and had Magnus make him a portal."  
"Did my parents like him?"  
"Granville and Adele loved him… They were proud of him and Clary and knew that they would grow up to do great things. He loved them back, whenever he wanted something and you wouldn't give him it he'd always ask them and they would obviously always give it to him."  
"What was his personality like?"  
"He was charismatic and confident though he was also gullible and oblivious. He always knew what to say to someone when they were sad or upset; he was sensitive towards people's feelings. He just didn't know how to control his own. When some guy would try to flirt with his little sister he would try his hardest not to punch them in face. He lightened up when…"  
"When what?" Clary asked

"When we started dating. Anyway… Jon left for Idris and once you noticed he left, you were furious with him for weeks. Though he knew how much you actually missed him and called as much as he could. He always knew the little things about someone."

"He has dimples." Jocelyn said while smiling.

"Do you miss him?" Clary asked

"I didn't personally know him but when I think about him it's like there's this gaping hole in my heart."

We spent the next few minutes talking about him. It was as if we were reminiscing about something that had happened but in truth it never happened at all.

"Thank you for telling me but I think we have to get ready now. Clary and I are going to go back to Amatis's house. But see you at the party I guess." Jocelyn said. Jocelyn placed the picture back on the table and tempestuously stood up.

"You should keep it." I told her.

"I couldn't do that."  
"I have him in my dreams… It's fine. I want you to keep it." I said. I stood up and picked the picture up and gave it to her. She took it then hugged me.


	16. Chapter 16

After they left I got ready and put the dress on. The dress looked even more beautiful when it was put on. I felt like I wasn't worthy enough to wear it. My hair was curled and put on one side and I decided to carry a white clutch. Once I was done getting ready I heard a knock on my door.

"Coming!" I yelled. I took one last look at myself in the mirror then went to open it. I opened it to see Max waiting in a black suit with a flower in his hand.

"For you." He said while giving me the flower. It was a single light pink rose.

"Well thank you Max. You look great."

"So do you."

"I see that someone beat me to it." I looked down to see Alec dressed in a black dress shirt and black pants.

"You snooze you lose dude." Max said

"Since when did you start saying dude?" Alec asked

"I don't know it was a word I heard while watching TV." Max shrugged

"Mind going downstairs…dude. I want to talk to Marcella alone."

"Ugh fine." Max then did as he was told and Alec walked up to me with a smile.

"Well someone looks handsome." I told Alec, "Magnus is a lucky guy."

"You look gorgeous."  
"Thank you Alec… Now let's go I don't want to be late."

"Milady…" He said while holding out his arm. I laughed in response and gladly took it. Once we got to the party I talked to as many people as I could. After talking to some werewolves from Luke's pack I felt someone tap my arm. I turned to see Raphael standing there.

"Raphael!" I cheered

"Marcella… You look stunning." He said. I hugged him while he was caught of guard resulting in him gasping.

"It's so good to see you. I feel like I haven't seen you in forever." I quickly let go of him knowing that if I kept holding on I'd suffocate him.  
"I'm so glad you wore the dress."

"Thank you again Raphael. This dress is beautiful."

Suddenly my phone started to ring, I took it out of my bag to see that it was Zelia.

"I'm sorry Raphael I'm gonna have to take this." I told them.

"It's fine don't worry about it."

"Thanks." I walked away from him quickly to a far place outside surrounded by trees and bushes so no one would hear what I was going to say in case my predictions of what she was going to talk about were correct.

"Hello?"  
"You have to read City of Heavenly Fire."  
"I can't do that…"  
"I know that everything is different now but at least read this one thing. I'm going to send you a picture of it and you have to read it."  
"Why? What is it?"  
"You're in it."  
"What do you mean I'm in it?"  
"You're in the book."

"How many pages am I in it?"  
"You're not physically there you're only mentioned in one. I'll send a picture of the page to you."

"Alright…" I replied. No less than a minute later I received a picture of a paragraph from the book. I quickly started to read it and I could already tell that this was it… Jonathan's Morgenstern and Fairchild's death. Jonathan was lying in Clary and Jocelyn's arms, his eyes were green and his face was described as being softer. This was all too familiar, I didn't want to dream about this happening let alone relive it through words.

_"__Can you do me a favor Clary?" Jonathan asked_

_"__Of course…"  
"There this girl… I never really knew her or met her. She only came to me through my dreams."  
"What was her name?"  
"Marcella… She's so beautiful."  
"How did she come to you through your dreams?" Jocelyn asked_

_"__When I would think of giving up or letting go she would come to me in my dreams and convinced me to hold on for a little longer. I thought it was so that I could maybe meet her and maybe I could have if I was strong enough… But maybe it was just for me to get to talk to my family for a little while. Tell her that it's okay… Everything is okay. She wanted to save me but it's okay that she couldn't because I still love her. She was my guiding light. She talked to me like she needed me but in fact it was me who truly and deeply needed her."_

I couldn't read anymore... It hurt too much. "Have you finished the book?" I asked her

"No I haven't I'm a few pages after his death scene."

"Tell me if they try and find me. Okay?"

"Of course I will."

"It's the celebration party right now so I have to go but I'll talk to you as soon as I can."

"Okay cool. Back to reading!" She yelled. I laughed then let her hang up. Something didn't feel right about this. I could sense someone was behind me but it all became clear when I heard the crunching of some branches.

"How long have you been standing there, Jonathan?" I asked him

"I'm getting a sense of déjà vu. Bet you thought you'd seen the last of me." He said. I turned around to see him with his white hair again and dressed in all black training gear.

"Seriously though. What are you doing here? You could get caught and you don't want that now… Do you? It would ruin all your plans."  
"I just had to see you. You look beautiful. Nice choice in dress. It was from your mother, I have no idea how Raphael got his hands on it. She probably hunted him down and anyone else that knew you to try and give it to you."

"She's alive?"  
"Yes… and your father. You also have a… Whatever it doesn't matter they won't be alive for much longer though."  
"You're going to kill them."  
"Well yes." He said. I was furious at what he just said, I imagined how satisfying it would be if he just disappeared. "But first I'll have to kill you."  
"Then why don't you? Come on then. Kill me." I told him. He looked down at the ground and seemed hesitant on what he had to say next. "Oh that's right… You can't."  
"But I can kill you emotionally." He said. He then pinned me to a tree and placed one hand on my thigh. "I have to get one thing settled once and for all." His previous hand that was on my shoulder trailed up and went to my cheek. He leaned in and closed his eyes. Suddenly he was kissing me and at first I didn't react. His touch softened then I began to relax in his arms at the familiarity and kissed back. Though I quickly separated myself from him and jumped away. His eyes opened and were a recognizable shade of green.

"Jon…" I whispered. I went to him and hugged him not wanting to let go. His arms were tight around my waist and his head was buried between my shoulder and neck. "Please don't go don't leave me."  
"He's going to be back in about fifteen minutes I bought us some time but we won't have that long. He's trying to find a way to get rid of me… Permanently. He thought that by doing that he could find a way to block off my feelings for you. What I feel for you is what triggers me to take over though. You're my anchor" He explained. I released him a bit and looked him in the eyes and placed my hand on his cheek.

"It's really you." I said with a smile.  
"Yes… It's really truly me… I'm sorry for everything that's happened and everything that will happen. It will be all my fault." I placed my forehead on his and closed my eyes for a few seconds.

"No it isn't. Know that no matter what I love you, the real you."

"Thank you… I'm never going to give up. I'm going to keep fighting for you… I'm sorry that you have to go through all of this. I never meant for any of this to happen. I'm so sorry. I…"  
"Shut up you idiot and kiss me… Please."

"You call me an idiot then say please… At least you're somewhat polite." He said with a laugh, I laughed too with tears of joy prickling my eyes. He closed the distance between us and kissed me softly. I smiled within the kiss though after a few seconds he staggered back and ended up falling. I disconnected from him and looked at him seeing how I was now laying on top of him. I laughed at the scene then quickly looked up at him.

"What is it? What happened?" I asked him

"I lost my balance. Kissing you made my knees go weak…" He said awkwardly while scratching the back of his head.

"Well then… I guess that if we want to continue this we'll have to make a compromise." I continued. He kissed me again and I ran my hands through his hair. His hands kept trailing up and down my body. We broke off gasping for air; we knew how little time we had together. But keeping him all to myself would be selfish.

"You have no idea how long it seems like I've been waiting to do that." I told him.

His hand was gently stroking my face. "I know I'm not exactly what you expected to have as a boyfriend but I love you more than anyone else could. This is all really sudden but it feels right..." He then kissed my forehead for a few seconds then peaked my lips once more.  
"Will you remember this? When he takes over again?"  
"I don't know it might get jumbled up with what I think is a dream and what I think is reality…"

"Don't you want to go meet your mom?"

"It might be too much for her to handle."

"We have about ten more minutes you can go say hi to her."  
"No I can't do that. She'll break. Do you think it will be worth it?"  
"Marcella?" I heard Jocelyn yell from a far. "Marcella! Where could she have gone?"

"Looks like you won't have time to decide." I told him. I got up so that she could see me while Jon sat up in shock.

"Oh there you are!" Jocelyn yelled at me. "Magnus wants you to meet someone! I have a feeling you two will get along." I turned to look at him nervously. He was still sitting on the ground but was looking up at me anxiously. He was behind a bush so Jocelyn couldn't see him. I held my hand out to him with an assuring look on my face.

"It's okay you can do it…" I told him

"Who's there with you?" Jocelyn asked. Jon quickly took my hand and got up to stand next to me. Jocelyn stopped in her tracks then ran to him as quickly as she could. Before she reached us I let go of Jon and stepped to the side. Once she got to us Jocelyn practically tackled him and held on to him for dear life.

"It's me mom." Jon said. She let go and looked at me with wide eyes.

"How?" Jocelyn asked

"I'll explain to you after but right now you two should talk." I told her

"Mom… Just know that none of this is your fault."

"Do you want me to go get Clary?" I asked Jon

"Yes and Luke too."

"Okay." I said. I quickly kissed him on the cheek and made my way inside to get them. Luckily Clary and Luke were talking at that moment.

"Clary, Luke you have to come see something it's urgent." I told them. I then ran to where Jon and Jocelyn were. They were standing where they were when I left them.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Clary asked

"It's not Sebastian if that's what you're thinking." I told her. Once we made it to them I made my way next to Jon and held his hand.

"How long do we have?" I asked him

"Less then five minutes." He replied

"Until what?" Jocelyn asked.

"Until I become Sebastian again."

"What the hell is happening?" Clary asked with her arms crossed.

"Clary this is your brother Jonathan."

"No… That's Sebastian he can't possibly be my brother."  
"It's a long story but I just want to say something to all of you. When Sebastian takes control over me again he's going to do horrible things. You'll have to warn everyone. Warn the Clave, warn the institutes. Sebastian has horrible things planned and I want to make sure none of those things happen. I don't know what's gonna happen but he's going to get stronger. He's going to try and recruit people, demons, faeries, shadowhunters..."  
"No shadowhunter would join him." Clary said

"Not unless they didn't know what they were doing." I said. Suddenly Jon wailed in pain and collapsed to the ground. I rushed to help him to figure out what was going on.

"He's coming back! Go! Run! Mom, Clary please go you can't see me like this!" He yelled.

"But we still have a few minutes." I stated

"Where's Luke?" Jon asked

"I'm right here." Luke said while holding Jocelyn.

"Take care of them… Promise me you'll do that."  
"I promise. I'll protect them with my life." Luke responded.

"You guys need to go now! Please do it for me! Go!" He yelled at them. They did as he asked and quickly left without looking back while holding onto each other. Jon was still screaming in pain while lying on his back. I placed one of my hands on the back of his head and the other on the side of his face.

"Jon… Look at me." He did as I said though his breathing was still heavy and his hands were balled up in fists at his side.

"I want to stay here. I want to be here with you. If I'm going to be able to remember anything I'm going to try and remember you. I'll remember what it's like to kiss you and how it felt when I told you I loved you. I want to fight for you." Tears started to stream down his face as well as mine.

"You don't have to fight right now but know that when the time comes for you to fight remember what this feels like and fight as much as you can."

"You have to go now." He said  
"I know… I love you."  
"I know." He responded with a smile


	17. Chapter 17

His eyes were starting to slowly transition from green to black. "Go now… Run." He whispered to me. I kissed his forehead then quickly got up and started to run as fast as I could. I couldn't exactly see where I was headed; my eyes were watering and I felt a large lump in my throat. I knew that I couldn't just leave him but I did what he said. I didn't believe what just happened… The line between reality and dream was faded and unspecified. The events that just happened didn't seem real and nothing did, but the pain felt real. It felt like something was eating me up inside. It seems impossible having such strong feelings for someone and knowing that they share those feelings without being able to talk to them. I just didn't know what to think or what to do.

I made it closer to the hall then suddenly bumped into someone. I gasped and they quickly wrapped their arms around me. I settled down a little but I was still shaking and I couldn't catch my breath.

"It's going to be alright. You'll get through this." I heard Magnus's voice say.

"I thought I would be strong enough to do this but I guess I was wrong…" I told him. It seemed like all of my deepest fears were coming true but this was just the beginning. Everyone thought that everything would be fine but as long as Sebastian was still out there I knew that everything was going to take a turn for the worst. For once I hated knowing what was going to happen.

"You're not obligated to do anything. You hear me? I don't want to see you hurting like this. You're too young to feel this kind of pain. You don't deserve this."

"But I can't just leave and walk away from this world."

"I want you to be safe. I want you to live the ordinary life you were meant to."

"You can't just expect me to go back. The safest place I can be is beside everyone. I can't just watch what happens without doing anything I need to be a part of this. There's a reason why I'm here and I need to make a difference."

"You've already made a difference you've saved so many peoples lives. You deserve a break you need to rest and take some time off before figuring out what to do next."

"He told me that my family was alive, I need to find them."

"I meant to tell you something earlier…" Magnus said while pulling away from me.

"What is it?"

"I found your family."

"You did?"

"They're alive and you have a little sister."

"I do? My parents were irresponsible and are unfit to raise another child. Is she okay?" My voice shaking and I felt like time suddenly slowed down.

"I checked up on them and they seem to be doing well."

"I need to see them."

"What did I tell you about taking a break?"

"Can I ask you about her then?"

"You'll get attached, I know you'll do that then you'll try to find her."

"I promise you I won't do that."

"Why are you complying so easily?"

"In books I hate when someone deliberately tells the other person not to do something which results in them doing that exact thing they were prohibited from doing. This always results in something bad happening again." I explained. Magnus let out a small laugh then nodded his head.

"You're never going to change are you?"

"Never. No matter what happens I will still be that obsessed fangirl that would rather read than do anything else. Now what is my sister's name?"

"Her name's Raina, she's nine."

"That's the same age as Max." A smile crept onto my face at the thought of the two kids meeting even though I haven't even met her yet.

"She reminds me of you a little. She has your smile and the same coloured hair. She's a nice girl and smart for her age. Her and Max would actually get along really well." My smile grew wider as I looked at Magnus.

"Oh great I know that face."

"What face?" I said with a laugh

"That the 'ohmygod this will be my new otp' face"

"Well you have to admit it would be adorable."

"I know it would. For all we know they could end up hating each other. Now let's go I have to introduce you to someone." But before going back into the main hall he fixed my hair and makeup by snapping his fingers.

"Magnus you don't have to do that."

"Of course I do. Lets be real who else will? Besides you were just crying and your face puffed up Believe me you don't want to walk back in there looking like a hot mess." We walked back in and he led us to a few chairs near a large glass window that had a view of the entire city. Sitting in one of those chairs was a young woman with dark brown hair and light eyes. It had to be only one person… Tessa Gray.

"Marcella this is Tessa Gray. I'm sure you already know all about her." Magnus said sarcastically.

"Well it still shocks me every time." I commented. Tessa looked at me with a knowing smile.

"Magnus informed me on that. That must be fascinating."

"It's crazy seeing people who I thought were fictional in real life."

"I meant to ask you something." Tessa said.

"Go ahead." I encouraged

"Well it's on a delicate subject. I was wondering about the Fairchild boy. It's just that I was friends with his ancestors and I wanted to know."

"He's extremely caring and he reminds me a little of Henry."

"You know who Henry is?" She asked

"How much did Magnus inform you on?" I asked her.

"Not much." Magnus commented.

"Well I guess I can say that I know a lot about you and who you were friends with." I told her.

"How does he remind you of Henry?" She asked

"He smart and cheerful... He also doesn't give up easily. Now I need to ask you two something."

"Alright then." Magnus said.

"Isn't it hard to do what you do? To try and live without someone you… care about?" I asked both of them.

"Well that's what we do. We try not to let love define us or define our everyday lives but in reality there is never a day that goes by when we don't think of the people we used to love. I remember my Will and Jem and my friends and my children. I remember how Lucie wrote novels and how James wrote poems. Right now I can see that you love this boy but you don't want your love for him to define you life or put your life on hold." Tessa answered

"But that doesn't mean that she has to go save the world Tessa." Magnus said

"Magnus… I don't have as much time as you guys do to think things through or take a break. I could be gone tomorrow."

"Please don't say anything like that. Never say anything like that ever again." Magnus said with a stern voice.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you but I want to make the most of my time here."

"Oh great." Magnus said.

"Um… What?" I asked.

"Now I feel bad for telling you not be find your family! Now once this stupid thing is over we're going to go visit your god damn family. I'm going to get a drink." Magnus said while getting out of his chair Tessa and I started to laugh at his sudden outburst. I didn't believe it I was going to see my family after years of not seeing them, I didn't know whether to be happy or anxious.

**I know that you probably hate things like this but I will update once I get two more reviews :) **


End file.
